StarStruck
by Em Phantom
Summary: Pre PP Brittany Star, an avid Danny Phantom fan, is moving to Amity Park! When she meets Danny, who knows what calamity will ensue! And then Vlad goes and captures Marissa to use as bait! Why, you ask? Read to find out! Contains Ocs, rated for safety.
1. Your Moving?

**Yo, I'm Em Phantom. My friend Samantha Seldowitz posted this story before, but she decided to delete it. I asked for her permission, and she let me continue the story on my account. Some details may be changed, but the majority of the beginning and so forth will be all her idea. Samantha Seldowitz is my beta, so everything that happens with this story is up to her. **

**Note: I thank Sammi's sister for telling me that I didn't mention the dad, so I edited the chapter a bit. If you haven't, read the last bit of the conversation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any characters from the show Danny Phantom, though my fantasy is to. I don't even own Brittany Star/Specter nor do I own Marissa. Those are creations of the fabulous Samantha Seldowitz. I don't own anything in this. **

It was a sunny day in August, and 2 girls were sitting in a bedroom excitedly chatting about their favorite television show. The television show just happens to be "Danny Phantom", to be exact.

"A memorable moment in Danny Phantom history... well, the last episode Phantom Planet was obviously awesome," said one girl, reflecting on the episode they had just finished watching minutes before.

"Yeah, it really was. But... Marissa. You _know_ how hot he looked in that jumpsuit from Pirate Radio," said the other girl, who immediately went into her all famous "daydream" mode she was so well known for.

"Brittany. Brittany! BRITTANY!" Marissa yelled.

"Huh? What? Oh, right," Brittany said. They continued chatting about the series for a few minutes. Later on, Brittany decided she had put the news off for too long, so she changed the topic.

"Uh... I have some bad news," Brittany said.

"Oh no. This doesn't look good." Marissa took a deep breath. "Ok. What is it?"

"I'm moving away," Brittany said sadly.

Marissa gasped. She started freaking out. "But… But… Then I won't have any friends I can hang out with here? Who will I go to the mall with? Who can I chat with about my favorite shows? Who can I talk about guys with?!" Marissa took a deep breath to calm her down. "Ok. When are you moving?"

"This weekend. On Saturday. That's…" She counted the days, "three days from today? Wow," Brittany said. "I didn't think it was that close."

Marissa looked shocked. But she had a little bit of hope. "Where are you moving to?" she asked.

Brittany thought for a second. "Uhm... Oregon, I think. I know. It's too far away!"

Marissa groaned. "I can't believe it. You're moving all the way to Oregon?! Augh…" Then she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the clock. "Darn! It's 5:30. I have to go home. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok. Bye!" Brittany said. They hugged.

Marissa left the house. Brittany thought about how she was moving, and thought to herself, _This can't be happening. I can't move. I've been best friends with Marissa since 2__nd__ grade!_ She finally convinced herself it was happening and sulked downstairs for dinner.

The next 3 days passed so fast they hardly had time to say their goodbyes and make the best of their last days together. They were on the phone nonstop and were always talking about how much they'd miss each other. Finally, Saturday came.

It was 6 AM. Brittany had just woken up, hitting her alarm clock pretty hard out of aggravation. She changed out of her pajamas and walked down the stairs. She was sad that she'd be leaving all her friends in Florida, but she was kind of curious to see what it'd be like where she's moving. She went to the kitchen, where her mom was making eggs. "Hey, Mom? I have a question."

"Anything, honey. What is it?" her mom replied.

"What's the name of the city we're moving to?" asked Brittany. She knew they were moving to Oregon, but she didn't know what city.

"It's called, uhm…" Her mom took a piece of paper out of her purse that had the address of the house they were moving to. "Amity Park. I've never heard of it."

Brittany's mind immediately switched to Danny Phantom mode, but then she shook herself out of it. _It's just a coincidence_, she thought. She said, "Yeah, I've never heard of it either."

Her mom looked at the eggs, then shut off the stove and served them onto three plates. She put them on the table, and then said to Brittany, "Well, eat your breakfast, and then bring your boxes downstairs to pack into the truck. We're leaving at ten. And we can't be late; we have a plane to catch." Brittany nodded as her dad came into the room half asleep and sat at the table.

"Hey kiddo, you ready for the big move?" he asked jokingly.

"No," she said. "I'd rather not move at all.

"Don't worry kiddo, it'll be a real adventure to move and meet new people," smiled her dad.

"Thanks Dad," Brittany smiled.

Her mom gave her husband a peck on the cheek and sat down at the table. Then, they all started into their breakfasts, talking about the move with each other the whole time. When she was finished, she went into her room to finish packing.

Brittany looked through the remaining items in her room and shoved them into the appropriate boxes. After bringing her boxes into the living room, she hung out in her bedroom for the time she had remaining. Finally, it was ten o'clock.

Brittany hung up her cell phone, which she had been using to talk to Marissa; her mom had been on the phone with the real estate agency for the last hour. She put her sandals on and walked out of the house. The moving truck had already left, and now it was just Brittany and her parents alone in a rented car awaiting the adventure called Amity Park, Oregon.

**Once again, I saying all the credit for this story goes to Samantha Seldowitz, so it you recognize it, that's why. Please review, and since this is my friend's story, all the reviews are meant for her. **

**Review! XD**

**Emily and Sammi**


	2. Meeting Danny

**Yo, I'm back. Since the first six chapters are prewritten (by Samantha Seldowitz) they should be posted pretty quickly. I'm almost done with chapter seven as well.**

**Time to recognize reviewers!**

**Queen B of Randomness: Thanks for telling me, and thanks for choosing to be a loyal reviewer.**

**Samantha Seldowitz: You still get all the credit so far. Have fun with your drawing and watching-cartoons-like-a-maniac. Sounds like fun! And your welcome!**

**Manyara: Thanks for being this story's (under my pen name) first reviewer. It means a lot to me and Sammi!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Meeting Danny

* * *

The car started to move. The minutes passed. Brittany looked at her watch. Ten minutes, fifteen minutes, thirty minutes had passed when they arrived at the airport. The family got out of the car. They walked into the airport and boarded a plane going to an airport in Oregon where their car would be waiting for them. Hours passed. Brittany saw a couple of old, cheesy movies on the plane. As the credits were rolling for the second movie, a voice started speaking over the loudspeaker.

"We have arrived at the airport in Salem, Oregon. Please put away your headphones, push in the trays, and put your seats in the upright position. Wait until the plane has landed and come to a complete stop before unbuckling your seatbelt. Thank you for flying Air Nine." Brittany felt the plane stop and took off her seatbelt. After leaving the plane and the airport, she got into yet another car. She sat into her favorite seat in her parents' car, and as the car started moving she watched the scenery go by in the side of the window. She had lost track of the time when the car came to a stop, and she got out and looked at the house in front of her. It looked pretty nice. It was big, and had a nice front yard which she was sure her mom would fill with flowers and shrubbery in no time.

Brittany turned to get her purse from the car, but stopped mid-turn. She looked at the house to the right of her own. It was a tall, but not particularly wide house. It had what looked like a crashed flying saucer on the top, and it said in huge letters, "FENTONWORKS". Brittany gasped.

"Oh my god," she whispered to herself. She was in shock. She could hardly speak. She took a few more steps toward the neighboring house, and then walked over to her mom. She told her mom that she was going to meet the neighbors, then walked up the path to Fentonworks and rang the doorbell.

A boy came to the door. He looked to be about 5 1/2 feet tall, with black hair and blue eyes. Without really looking at Brittany, he said, "No, I'm not buying any cookies!" When he saw that she wasn't wearing a Girl Scouts uniform, and she didn't have cookies, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he said, "Oh, sorry. There have been Girl Scouts bugging me all day. What do you want?"

Brittany replied, "Hi. I'm Brittany. I just moved into the house next door to yours, and I wanted to get to know my neighbors." While she sounded very calm, Brittany's insides were doing the Conga. She was so excited.

The boy said, "Hi. I'm Daniel, but you can call me Danny." At this, Brittany almost started dancing, but had to calm herself before she went back to her famous "daydream" mode and made herself look like a freak in front of her new neighbor. But she lived next door to Danny Fenton! "Would you like to come in?" he asked, bringing her out of her mental dance.

Brittany said, "Sure, thanks." and walked in the door. She couldn't believe her eyes. This living room looked just like the one from her favorite TV show! She tried to contain her excitement and sat down next to Danny on the sofa. "So, I guess I'll tell you a little about myself. I'm 14 years old, and I just moved here from Florida. I like cartoons, going on the computer, and volleyball." Pictures of Danny Phantom flew through her mind before she said her next sentence. "I'm also interested in the paranormal; you know, ghosts. They're so interesting; I'm always reading books about them. Of course, I've never had an experience with one before. But I've heard Amity Park is haunted. I guess I'll see how true that is in time."

Danny looked a little cautious, but said, "Ok. Um, I'm 14 also. I've lived in Amity Park my whole life, and I like playing video games on consoles and the computer, and hanging out with my friends. I'm also interested in outer space. I'd like to be an astronaut someday. And, uhh, I think ghosts are pretty interesting, I guess. My parents are actually ghost hunters. But never, and I mean NEVER, say the word 'ghost' around my dad. He'll start blathering about ghosts and you won't be able to get away for hours. I know; I've tried."

Brittany listened to everything he said, but in the back of her mind was thinking about the many episodes she's seen of Danny Phantom. Everything she'd seen on TV had matched up with Danny's interests! This is so cool!

"Wow. Your parents are ghost hunters? That's amazing!" she said, faking surprise.

Danny looked surprised that Brittany was amused by this information, and then replied, "Yeah. They even have a ghost portal that's supposed to bring ghosts here. It doesn't work too well, though." Brittany heard that statement and knew it was a lie; many episodes had proven that wrong.

"Could I see it?" Brittany asked eagerly. Danny thought for a moment, and reluctantly nodded, leading Brittany into the basement. Brittany could tell that Danny's parents weren't home; they'd be really mad if they knew he was bringing someone into the lab, and she knew that Danny wasn't stupid enough to try that when his parents were home. Brittany looked in amazement at the life-size version of her dream come true. She was standing in between Danny Fenton and a ghost portal.

Brittany asked, "Can I check it out? It looks just so… amazing." She looked at Danny, who looked a little hesitant.

Danny sighed, and then replied, "I guess so, but don't let my parents find out. They'd kill me if they knew someone was touching the portal. And don't press ANY buttons, or break anything."

Brittany slowly stepped up to the portal, which was off for some inexplicable reason. She stepped into the passageway inside, and looked around. She leaned against the wall, taking in the sight of the inside of the portal, when suddenly there was a big, bright flash of light, coupled with unimaginable pain. The last thing Brittany heard before passing out was a gasp and footsteps running towards the portal.

* * *

**So yeah, that's chapter two, which Samantha Seldowitz wrote and I edited to fit my writing style. I remind you once again that she owns this plot idea; not me. She's a very talented writer, even if she doesn't agree. **

**Review! **

**Emily and Sammi**


	3. Sharing Secrets

**Hey, I'm finally back! I'm updating this much later than I expected though, so I'm sorry about that. it's still a pretty speedy update. If you haven't noticed, I edited a bit in chapter one. One of my reviewers pointed that out to me. Thanks to Samantha Seldowitz, Queen B of Randomness, and Manyara for reviewing for the previous chapter. I don't know if I've told you, but I'm forwarding all reviews to my beta (and the original author of the beginning of this story) Samantha Seldowizt. **

* * *

Chapter Three:

Sharing Secrets

* * *

Danny waited a second, then said, "You tripped and turned the portal on. You've been passed out for the last 5 minutes, and now… Well, look at yourself." He helped her down to the ground and sat her down on a chair. "Look. I think I know what's happened. It's very strange, so you may be shocked but... Since you got shocked by the portal, ectoplasm's been fused into your DNA. You're now part ghost."

Brittany was shocked, yet excited at the same time. This was her dream come true! She had always wanted to be a half-ghost like Danny; Marissa and Brittany had always dreamed of this. Then why is it so strange? She guessed it was because it'd never happened to her before, and she had never, not even in her famous "daydream" mode, expected it to.

Well, Brittany decided she'd try to get Danny to tell his secret, that way everything's out of the way, and in his eyes, she'd know everything. _'More than he'd know,'_ she thought.

"Danny... how do you know all this?" she asked him, in a very convincing voice.

"Well... I guess I have no choice but to tell you. About six months ago, I was checking out the portal, with my friends Tucker and Sam. Sam convinced me to go inside, so I stepped inside and tripped, catching my hand on a button – the same button you leaned on a couple hours ago. There was a bright flash of light and torturous pain." He paused, thinking back to that, almost twitching from the thought. "Since then, I've been half ghost. And now... well, you are too, I guess."

"Wow. That's amazing! It's so weird, though..." she said, trailing off. "Hmm… could you show me a ghostly power... thing?"

Danny thought about it, and then said, "I guess so. I'm going ghost!" A white ring of light surrounded Danny. Suddenly, his eyes turned green and his hair turned white. His outfit changed to a black jumpsuit with a white D on it. Brittany realized that this was the real life Danny Phantom, in the flesh. She shrieked in her mind, and looked at her teenaged idol floating in front of her. "Well... yeah. This is my ghostly alter-ego. My 'ghost name' is Danny Phantom."

Brittany was at a loss for words. She had thought of something to say, but then she gasped and purple smoke eased out of her mouth. "Uh, what was that?" she asked, although, like before, she already had a pretty good idea. But wait... wasn't it supposed to be blue?

"Ghost sense," Danny started. "It tells you when a ghost is nearby. Apparently, the ghost sense only recognizes me as a ghost when I'm in ghost mode, not when I'm human. So that'll happen whenever a ghost comes near or whenever I go ghost."

"Ok. Oh, by the way, I have a question. I see you have a different name for your ghost form and your human form. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. Do I get a cool ghost name?" Brittany asked.

"Uhh, I guess so. What do you want to call yourself?" Danny said.

Brittany thought. '_Ok, what's a synonym for "Phantom"? Hmm… ghost, no, that sounds weird. Apparition, no. Spirit, no. Ah-ha! Specter!'_ She told Danny, "Brittany Specter sounds cool. And by the way, nice catch-phrase."

Danny blushed, and then said, "Ok then. Brittany Specter it is."

Brittany got off her chair, but then she started sinking into the floor. "Aah!"

Danny pulled her out of the ground and set her down on her feet. Brittany thanked him and sat back down on her chair. As she sat down, Brittany thought back to all the times she had sat in front of her TV waiting for the show "Danny Phantom" to come on. Every weekday at 6:30 PM she'd be sitting on the sofa staring at the TV screen. She then realized she had an advantage. She knew everything about Danny and ghost powers in general, so why can't she use this to her advantage? Of course, Danny can't find out.

"Hey, I had a question. Kinda random, I know. But oh well. I've heard about you on the radio, about how 'Danny Phantom' saves the city from evil ghosts. I was wondering, once I got control of my newfound powers, if I could help you? Like… be a sidekick or a partner?" Brittany thought he'd say no, that he had to do it alone, but she was surprised when he started considering it.

"Hmm… Well, I don't know you all that well, but I guess I'll think about it."

Brittany's insides started tangoing now. She said, "Cool! But, uh, first, could you help me out of this?" She, along with her chair, had turned a glowing blue color and started sinking through the floor.

Danny pulled the chair out of the ground and set it down. "Well, we can't get started right now. It's not a great time. I guess I'll just help you get back to your normal self, and we'll continue tomorrow. You can come over here tomorrow morning, and we can begin. Okay?" Brittany nodded in response and stood up. Danny moved the chairs to the corner of the room and stood in front of Brittany.

"Ok. You're in 'ghost mode' right now. Now you have to change back. Imagine yourself as you normally look. Imagine yourself changing back into your normal self." Danny turned back into a human.

Brittany strained and looked like she was about to pull a muscle in her head, but nothing happened. She tried again, and again nothing. She closed her eyes and concentrated so hard she got a headache, and still nothing. "I don't think it's working," she said, but then the rings appeared and turned her into herself again.

"Okay. Good job. And you may not have it down perfect just yet, but I don't have much more time to work with you on it. It's getting late and my parents'll be home soon. Bye, and nice meeting you." Danny smiled and shook Brittany's hand. Brittany left the house and walked into her new home, crawling into her bed and falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope to get Chapter Three out within the next few days. It depends how busy I get, seeing as I'm petsitting for my friend's Dog, and I'm volunteering Tuesdays and Thursdays. I hope the next chapter gets up at least by the end of the week. To those of you that are reading my other story :School Can Be Anything But Ordinary, expect an update really soon, because I finally finished writing chapter three, and I'm almost done typine chapter two. (I handwrite, and then type once I'm on the next chapter. I only post when the next chapter is handwritten.) Also, for this story, I finished writing chapter seven, so it's moving along. I have no estimates in the actual length it will be, but I promise I will finish it, with Samantha Seldowitz as my beta. Review!**

**Emily and Sammi**


	4. Training

**Hey, It's Em Phantom. I'm _super_ sorry about the late update. I didn't expect to make you wait so long. See, on Wednesday (my update date if you didn't know) I was doing this thing where I follow a lifeguard around at the local pool for Junior Lifeguarding and I got Heat Exhaustion. I passed out and everything. So I didn't let myself on the computer all day, and then I completely forgot about updating. It doesn't help that I just got 2 new Sims 2 expansion pack things. (It's my favorite game. I have every expansion pack out except the Holiday stuff, but I don't need that because I have the Holiday edition. So I forgot because i was playing that as well. I'm so sorry. **

**Also, I'm going to make updates a bit slower, but I promise you're going to get a few before I leave for vacation on July 9.**

**And let's not forget last chapters awesome reviewer!**

**Manyara: I know the dog excuse is lame. But it was true. It also had effect this time. But hey, I got about 75 dollars for the job, so I'm happy. This excuse was better though (except for the Sims thing...). I do plan on taking it slower.**

**Samantha Seldowitz: Thanks for reviewing even though you've read the whole story as it is so far!**

**...And that's it. Please, reveiw this time, even if it's only because you feel sorry for me passing out on Wednesday! Oh yeah, I need disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any related characters. I don't own the OCs either. Samantha Seldowitz owns them. I actually don't own anything... Except for a copy of the Sims 2!**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

* * *

The next morning, Brittany woke up with a certain white-haired, green-eyed face hovering above her head. "AHH! Don't scare me like that! What do you want?"

"It's 10:30 AM, and I just wanted to say hi, good morning, and would you like to meet my friends." Danny smiled. "And maybe work on some certain powers you got yesterday."

"Ok, sure, but why'd you sneak into my house?" Brittany asked.

"I like doing that," Danny said simply.

"Ok, fine. You, go invisible or go home or something. I'll ask my parents if I can go over," Brittany said. "They wouldn't like it if they found out a boy snuck into my house, and they'd wonder why he didn't use the front door. Or any door, now that I mention it." Danny disappeared and Brittany went downstairs. Her parents were fine with letting her go next door. They usually didn't let her go anywhere without notice, but since it was only ten feet from their house, they had decided to let it slide.

Brittany stood in front of the house, and when she was about to knock, Danny stuck his (completely human, yet intangible) head through the door. "Aah! Again, you're scaring me. Stop doing that!"

"Sorry. I just don't want you to wake my parents up; they're sleeping a little late today. Hey, it's a Sunday," he shrugged. He grabbed her and dragged her through the door, making both of them intangible and invisible (yet still both of them were human, which Brittany didn't understand... but then she thought back to the TV show, and realized it could happen). He led her down into the basement, where he had cleared a large space. Brittany supposed it was for practicing her powers. She looked around and noticed two familiar teenagers sitting in chairs near one of the lab tables.

"Hey Sam, hey Tucker. This is my friend Brittany… uh, what's your last name?" Danny asked.

"Star. Brittany Star," she replied.

Danny said to his friends, "Okay. Brittany Star. She just moved in next door to me and she decided to get to know the neighbors… which just so happens to be me."

Tucker and Sam said, "Hi," at the same time. Sam reached out her hand to shake, but when Brittany tried, her hand passed completely through Sam's.

"Aah!" she screamed. She shook her hand, but it still remained its glowy, blue color.

Sam and Tucker gasped, staring at her hand. "Ok, what the heck just happened?" Sam asked, very confused.

"Uh..." Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "She kinda wanted to explore the portal last night and..."

"Don't even finish that sentence. Are you serious?! Now we've got two half-ghosts in Amity Park to worry about?!" Sam exclaimed.

Tucker butted in, "Hey, it can't be that bad. I mean, we did it all this time with Danny. We can stick around for her too, I guess. We know what we're doing, Sam. Plus, Danny could always use a bit of extra help."

"Yeah... hey!" Danny replied.

Brittany was half-listening to the conversation, but was still shaking her blue hand as if there were an annoying bug on it. "Gah! Why won't my hand turn back?"

Danny sighed. He said, "Just concentrate on it being tangible, and it should be in a couple seconds."

Brittany thought very hard. She said in her head, '_Be tangible. Don't be blue. BE TANGIBLE YEH STUPID HAND!' _Danny touched her hand, turning it back, slightly impatient to finish explaining last night's events to his friends.

"One more thing, guys. I told her I'd think about letting her be my sidekick and/or partner," Danny told them.

"Uh, I thought we were your sidekicks, and/or partners," Sam said, her eyes narrowed as she was motioning to Tucker and herself. Tucker nodded.

"My sidekick that's a ghost. My only sidekick that can actually change back and forth between ghost and human, like me, and therefore can help in different ways than you two can." After getting an evil look from Sam, he added, "But you two are still my sidekicks, and/or partners." At that, Sam looked pleased.

Brittany said, "Okay then. Now that they're caught up, can we start training? Or practicing? Or whatever?" Danny nodded his head and led her to the middle of the room.

"Well, first of all, can you change back? Are you able to?" When Brittany closed her eyes and concentrated so hard it looked like her head would explode, Danny said, "I'll take that as a no."

"Okay. Concentrate on being a ghost. Think of yourself with black hair, green eyes—"

"Wait, I had green eyes?" Brittany asked, confused.

Danny replied, "Yea. As I was saying, imagine yourself with black hair, green eyes, a black outfit, you know the rest. Imagine a ring coming around yourself, as it did for me when I changed, turning you into a ghost. Just like I said last night, remember?"

Brittany did as he said, watching mental images go through her mind of last night as a ghost. _I can do this. I have black hair, green eyes, a stylish new outfit, and all that stuff. I can do it! _Finally, a glowing purple ring appeared at her waist. It separated into 2 and ran up and down her body, changing her to look how she did last night after the accident.

"Okay. Good job. Let's practice this for a while until you have it down perfectly."

Brittany tried to change back again. After hours of "exciting" training (with some snack breaks in between), she had it down perfectly and could change back when she wanted to.

"Yay!" Brittany said, as she repeatedly changed herself back and forth, happy that she could do it at will. "What next?"

"Ok, stop changing. My eyes are hurting watching those rings go up and down." Brittany stopped once she got to her ghost mode. "Well, I think that's enough for today, but we can continue tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, I guess so." she replied, a little disappointed. Brittany loved using her powers, and planned on taking full advantage of them once she could control them.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Like I've been saying, I'm really sorry for the late update! But I do plan on updating a lot this next week, so keep looking for new chapters! And review! I only had eight reviews this whole story but I had like over a hundred hits. And I'm accepting anonymous reviewers! Are people just reading for fun and not telling me what I've done wrong? I really like constructive critism, especially because I can't spell to save my life. I'm totally dependent on Spell Check! Anyway, please review!**

**Emily and Sammi**


	5. Test of Skills

**Hey, I'm back! After an exciting fourth of July, I've decided to update on my new laptop. I've paused Pirates of the Carribean so you could read this.**

**Reviewers: Smallvillecrazy, Moriko Hikari, and Queen B od Randomness, congrats on being the only reviewers for chapter four!**

* * *

Chapter Five:

Test of Skills

* * *

"I think that's all! Wow. Well, I guess we'll try training the way Tucker, Sam and I do every once in a while to test my skills. Hit it, Tuck!"

Tucker pressed a button on one of the lab tables and several rings popped out of the ceiling. "Oh, and deactivate the lasers," Danny added.

After pressing another button, Tucker said, "Lasers deactivated." Brittany face paled upon hearing about lasers, but she brightened when she heard they were being deactivated.

Danny said, "Ok, first test: flight." Brittany flew through almost every ring, but fell before getting to the last one. "Good enough. Bring up the walls, Tuck. Second test: intangibility."

Brittany flew towards the first wall, willing herself to become intangible. She realized it didn't work when she banged into the wall. She tried again. She imagined herself intangible and phased right through all the walls with ease.

"Good job," Danny said. "Tucker, get rid of the walls." He watched the walls sink into trapdoors in the ground. "Ok. How about… Invisibility?"

Danny looked at Brittany, and then she disappeared. A disembodied voice said, "I like this one the best, I worked extra-hard on it." Brittany materialized in front of Tucker, making him scream and drop his "precious" PDA. "Heh, I can see why you love scaring me so much, Danny." She watched Tucker pick up his PDA, slightly peeved, and press a button.

A ghost-shaped target appeared behind one of the lab tables to Brittany's left. "Ectoblasts?" she asked. Danny nodded, and Brittany tried to shoot the target. She shot the wall instead though, making a dent covered in ash. "Whoops…" she said.

She tried again and shot the ghost target right in the face. Two more ghost targets appeared and she shot right on the target. A Jazz target appeared, which Brittany guessed she should skip. She shot another ghost target, and then saw it was over. She blew purple smoke off her finger, as if it were a gun in one of those old western movies. Then she realized she was back in "daydream" mode once again and quickly put her arm back down.

Danny said, "Great job! Except the dent in the wall, we should fix that." He looked over to Tucker, and saw that Sam had disappeared. "Where'd Sam go?" Then he saw that Brittany was gone too. "And Brittany for that matter?"

"I thought she was being left out too much, so I made her invisible to freak you out." Brittany and Sam appeared, with both of them laughing.

"Let's continue. Ok, now for speed. Go to the back of the lab and fly as fast as you can to the other side. Since it's hard to stop at full speed, I usually just phase through the wall at the end. Tucker, get the speedometer ready."

"Speedometer ready!" Tucker said, looking down at his PDA.

Brittany flew full-speed at the wall, and then crashed into it. "Ow… that hurt."

"But you flew 100 miles per hour! When we started, Danny could only go seventy. You're learning fast," Tucker said.

"Yeah, you're pretty good at this and a fast learner too. Sorry to let you down Danny, but I think she'll be catching up to you pretty soon!" Sam said with a teasing tone.

Danny looked at Sam and just stared at her evilly. Brittany started to say something, but then purple smoke came out of her mouth. "Ghost sense?" she asked.

"Yep," Danny answered. "But which ghost is it this time?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this chapter was mostly the same as the original. I thought it was good enough. I really want to get back to Pirates, so enjoy this chapter!**

**Emily and Sammi**


	6. Brittany's First Fight!

**Welcome back me amiga! I'm updating and remember, this is the last chapter that I did not write. Meaning I was just the beta up until after this! It's nice that you've stuck with this story and you are now almost ready to see the results of all my hard work. But first, I have to continue with what Sammi wrote. Meaning, you have to read this chapter before you get to see my own stuff. Oh, and I don't speak Spanish, I just felt like writing that as an opening.**

**Reviewers: Queen B of Randomness (my loyal reviewer from the beginning), and Smallvillecrazy ( who has reviewed the past two chapters in a row!) I feel so special to have such loyal reviewers as yourself! And I haven't gotten a single flame yet! Life is so nice!**

* * *

His question was answered when the word, "Beware!" floated down from the ceiling. A second or two later a blue ghost with a hat and overalls phased through the ceiling into the lab. "I am the Box Ghost! I am master of all things cardboard and square!"

Danny floated up to the Box Ghost's level. Annoyed, Danny said, "Seriously, why do we even have to do this? Can we just skip the fight and you just get sucked into the thermos?"

Danny took the answer as a 'no' when the Box Ghost made all the boxes float in front of him. As expected, he threw the boxes at Danny, who went intangible, yawning in the process. Danny turned tangible once the boxes passed, and looked around. '_Where'd the Box Ghost go?' _he asked himself. Suddenly, a barrage of boxes came from behind him, and he collapsed on the floor, turning back into Fenton.

Brittany gasped, slightly surprised that Danny actually lost to the Box Ghost. But wait, she was there, wasn't she? She could help! "Hey, Box Doofus, look over here!"

The Box Ghost turned his head and looked at Brittany. Before he knew it, a purple ectoblast hit him square in the face. The Box Ghost fell unconscious on the floor. "Um… any way I can get rid of this ghost?" Brittany asked. She had been about to ask for the thermos but since they hadn't show it to her yet, it'd be a little fishy.

Sam pulled a thermos off of one of the tables and started to uncap it, but thought it would be good practice for Brittany if she did it herself. She threw the thermos to Brittany, who dropped it. "Whoops… Have I ever told you I can't catch?" Brittany asked, feeling her cheeks redden. She floated back onto the ground, grabbed the thermos, and spun it around, searching for some kind of button. "Aha!" she shouted, when she found a green button. She pressed it and aimed at the Box Ghost, sucking him into it.

She thought to herself, '_Hey, I'm pretty good at this!'_ She floated down to the ground, changed back to human, and shook Danny awake.

"Woah. What happened?" He asked.

Brittany responded, "You got knocked unconscious by… what's his name? Oh yeah," she snapped her fingers, "the Box Ghost. But I got rid of him for you. Thank goodness for the element of surprise."

Danny got up, brushed some dirt off his shirt, and said, "Woah. I don't think I've ever lost to the Box Ghost before. My mind was probably somewhere else..."

"What mind?" Sam asked, snickering. Danny glared at her and continued.

"So, the first day of school is tomorrow. We're finally tenth graders! Although I'm not looking forward to seeing Lancer again..."

Tucker looked shocked and said, "Oh man, school's tomorrow? Where'd the summer go?"

"We should probably all go home then. Nothing worse than falling asleep on the first day of school – make a bad impression with the teacher on the first day, that's what they'll think of for the rest of the year," Sam said, being the voice of reason. So everyone said their goodbyes and went back to their respective houses.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I'm finally done posting Sammi's genius part of the story. She has a large part in chapter seven, because I put something in there that wasn't realistic, and she helped me fix it. What? It was early morning when I wrote it... Anyway, please review, I do accept anonymous reviewers if you didn't know. Over and Out, and see you again next time!**

**Emily and Sammi**


	7. Brittany's On TV!

**It's sad for me to say this, but unless I can get internet access in Vegas tomorrow before we go to National Parks, I won't be able to update until the 25. Other than that, I can proudly say that I wrote this chapter. Yes, it was me! Sammi beta-ed it for me. **

**Thanks to my loyal reviewers: Queen B of Randomness and Smallvillecrazy. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or related characters. I don't own the current OC's either. I do own what Marissa does in this chapter. Oh, and I don't own the end credits for the Fairly Odd Parents. Credit goes to Samantha Seldowitz for correcting my outragous thing that I had originally had at the end of this chapter. (I had her go to Amity right away which parents wouldn't allow last minute.)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **

**Brittany's On TV?!**

* * *

On the other side of the country, a girl by the name of Marissa was lounging on the living room couch. She was flipping through the channels in order to find at least _one _interesting thing that was on TV, for it was her last night of watching cartoons on weekdays, seeing as tomorrow was the first day of school. It seemed she had flipped through all of the channels, when she saw the end credits for Fairly Odd Parents. Looking at the "what next" box, she almost squealed in delight noticing that Danny Phantom was on. She then looked and noticed that the commercial was saying it was a brand new episode involving Danny getting a new neighbor.

As the show started with a moving van and a car pulling up to the house next door, Marissa couldn't help but feel the car looked familiar. It reminded her of Brittany's family van. _'That's outrageous, that can't be Brittany,'_ she scolded herself. _'After all, that's the cartoon world. It has no relation to this world.'_ Once she had calmed herself down, she saw that the car doors were opening. A brown haired girl got out from the back seat and looked at her house. She turned to get something out of the car allowing Marissa to see her face…and drop the remote. "No way," she whispered, not quite believing her eyes. "It really is Brittany. But… _How?_"

Puzzled, she watched as Brittany walked up to Fentonworks. She watched here best friend knock on the door, and then Danny opened it, saying something hilarious about Girl Scout cookies. Once they had introduced themselves, clarifying that this was indeed Brittany, she saw her friend was about to go into "daydream" mode and giggled.

She was envious as she watched her friend talk to Danny just like he was a normal person, and then he led her down to the lab. Marissa noticed Brittany go inside the portal, and lean against the wall. There was a bright light, and she heard her friend scream. She saw Danny gasp and run to the portal before the theme music started.

_'It's physically impossible,'_ she told herself. And yet it was true. Her best friend had accomplished the thing that both had so longed for in the past. She pressed the info button on the remote, and saw that this episode took place after 'D-Stabilized' but came before 'Phantom Planet'. When the title screen appeared, it showed a black haired girl that looked kinda like Brittany with Danny Phantom, training.

She wondered if Brittany had forgotten about the show, or just had a lot more self control than she thought. After all, Brittany was the type of person to go into Phangirl mode in a snap. Maybe actually being in the situation, and trying to hide the fact that he was a TV show from him helped a lot. As the show came back on, Marissa saw Danny tell the girl that looked like Brittany about her being part ghost, and then, she was positive it was Brittany now, confront him about how he knew. She actually sounded convincing, which was a big surprise for Marissa.

Ever since she had met Brittany, she learned her friend couldn't convince anyone to do anything. And yet there she was, talking to Danny and pretending she had no idea what was going on. Marissa was very impressed. She saw Danny tell Brittany his secret, and then come up with the 'ghost name' Brittany Specter. It actually sounded pretty cool, and Marissa was shocked at her friend's quick thinking. The show went on about Brittany training with Sam, Tucker, and Danny, and then Danny losing a fight to the Box Ghost, whom Brittany ended up defeating.

Marissa was once again surprised when she saw her friend pretend she had no clue what the Fenton Thermos was. The show ended with the four teens talking about school starting the next day.

Marissa didn't even bother to watch the credits; she just turned off the TV and rushed to her room. If she was right, that was what had actually happened in the past few weeks. It was strange that Brittany hadn't called her since before the move, but then again, if what she saw was true, Brittany had been caught up with a lot recently.

"MOM!" she called. Her mom entered the room.

"Yes dear?" she asked nicely.

"Can I make a long distance call? I want to talk to Brittany, and she hasn't called since she moved." Marissa asked.

"Of course. Just don't be on all day," she warned jokingly, handing over the phone.

"Thanks!" smiled Marissa as her mom left. She had to get to the bottom of this….

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, that was the first chapter I wrote by myself! Yay! Review please!** **I accept Anonymous reviews!**

**Emily and Sammi**


	8. Captured!

**Wow. I'm finally back in California. And you'll be really glad to hear that I've come up with a ending for this fic. I've writtin up to chapter 15, so you should be really happy, seeing this is the fic I'm the farthest on. If you want to hear more about what I did on my vacation, I'll put it at the bottom authors note.**

**I thank Manyara, Queen B of Randomness, and Smallvillecrazy for being my loyal reviewers. You all get virtual ice cream with flavor choices of vanilla, chocolate, or strawberry. **

**Just so your aware, those of you that read Samantha Seldowitz's version at least, I have changed the plot idea that I gave her. (Involving Marissa coming to Amity and Danny losing his powers temporarily. She said it was okay, so from now on, the plot idea was all me. It also had something to do with I had no internet so I couldn't ask her. You probably won't understand the chapter title till the end.**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

* * *

Once she had entered her room, Marissa made sure her door was locked. She didn't want anyone to hear the upcoming conversation; it was too risky. She grabbed the phone and sat on her bed, her fingers trembling ever so slightly. Since Brittany hadn't called yet, Marissa didn't have her home number, so she'd have to call her mobile one.

The girl dialed and pushed send, then held the device to her ear. She took a deep breath as the dial tone sounded, and then someone picked up. "Hello?" Brittany asked groggily.

"Hey Brit," said Marissa. "How's the new house in Amity Park?"

Brittany's eyes widened. "I never told you where I was moving! How did you find out?"

Marissa rolled her eyes. "There was a new episode of Danny Phantom on today, genius. And guess who the new character is."

"New episode? I thought Phantom Planet was the end," wondered Brittany.

"I thought so too, but I turned it on today, and saw _you _on the show. Why didn't you call me?" asked Marissa.

"I'm so sorry! I honestly thought I'd told you! It was an accident; I swear!" said Brittany. "I totally meant to call you, but with training…"

"Forgive and forget?" asked Marissa.

"How about just forgive?" smiled Brittany. "I want you to know everything!"

"Do you want me to send you the episode?" asked Marissa.

Brittany thought about it for a moment, and then smiled. "You know what? I don't think I want to see it. If it's about what I think it's about, then I think I can afford to miss it."

Unknown to the two girls, and masked from Brittany's ghost sense, a man was spying on them. Since Brittany had it on speaker phone, he could hear every word.

"I still can't believe how fast you came up with the name Brittany Specter!" exclaimed Marissa.

"Hey, Danny has Danny Phantom, I just always liked the name Specter more. How long do you think it'll be before Vlad finds out about me?" asked Brittany.

"Do you seriously want me to answer that?" asked Marissa. "Remember, he has cameras everywhere. It's stated in the show. And with your luck, he's already found out about you."

"Danny doesn't think I know about him," said Brittany. "He wasn't one of the enemies he told me about. I asked them if there were any other halfas and he totally froze. He mentioned Danielle, but said there weren't any others."

"I wonder why he would lie about that?" muttered Marissa.

"Yes Daniel, why would you lie to your little ghost friend?" muttered the man. His voice was easily recognized, but no one could hear him. His blue skin, black hair, and white suit were safely invisible. It was none other than Vlad Masters. "Although maybe this girl has more potential than you. She does already know about me…" A wicked grin spread across his face. "And I know just how to do it."

He turned intangible and entered the phone, leaving the brown haired girl far behind. He arrived in a room that… shocked him to say the least. On the bed sat a girl with long black hair and blue colored eyes. The sheets of the bed surprisingly had a picture that had Daniel in human form standing back to back to his ghost form. Numerous posters of the people he knew were scattered on the wall. He scowled at the sight of one of him and his cat describing him as a fruit loop. He stayed invisible and listened to the rest of the girls' conversation.

The girl back from Amity gasped. "I've got to go Marissa. Duty calls, you know? I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay," smiled Marissa. "Bye Brit; be safe with the ghost hunting."

"I will!" said Brittany before hanging up. Marissa sighed and hung up the phone. She then went to bed, not knowing of the ghost grinning evilly in her room.

Next thing that morning, Marissa got up from bed and took a quick shower. She put her hair up in a pony tail and put on jeans and a blue t-shirt. The only different thing she wore than usual was a necklace with the DP symbol on it that she had gotten a few weeks before. Noting that her parents were still in bed, she grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs. She grabbed a piece of toast, and ran out the door. She hopped on her black and white bike (no surprise there) and rode to school. Maybe as a sophomore she would gain more popularity. There was also the fact that her braces had been removed over the summer.

The day passed normally enough, and to her dismay, she actually had homework. Shrugging it off, she hopped on her bike and took the side root to her house. She heard something in an alley way, and entered, leaning her bike against the wall. She walked to the dead end without finding anything. She then turned to find herself face to face with a character she knew all too well.

"Hello child," said Vlad. "Or should I call you by your full name, Marissa Hannah Terrence?"

"Marissa's just fine, _Vlad_," she spat. "How do you know me anyway?"

"Child, I've been following you all day. And I've discovered you're the perfect bait for what I want!" sneered Vlad. Suddenly, Marissa was very afraid. She tried to run, but he grabbed her wrist and lifted her off the ground. "Tut, tut, can't have you running away and telling your friend now can I?" He shocked her and she fell unconscious. He then disappeared in a green mist, leaving only the girl's backpack and bicycle behind for clues…

* * *

**A/N: dun, Dun, DUN!!!! I bet you didn't expect that, did you? Neither did I several months ago. Or last month for that matter. Car rides with younger siblings that annoy the heck out of you can give you amazing inspiration, especially when they're busy complaining that only you have a laptop. If your interested, we went to Vegas first, and saw Monty Python's _Spamalot_. It's a new musical, and it was incredibly funny. Next we went to Zion National Park, which was what inspired me to write a fic I'll end up posting some time or another. After that, we went to Bryce Canyon, the only place I managed to get internet and reply to reviews. That was when I sent this to my beta. After that, we went to the Norht Rim of the Grand Canyon, where we found out it was Monsoon season when it rained nearly every afternoon. Last was the South Rim of the same park. We went down to Phantom Ranch at the bottom of the Grand Canyon: me, my sister, and my mom on mules, dad, my brother, my aunt, and her friend walking. It was really fun. My mule's name was Skid Mark. On a side note of that, there was a boy in the group ahead of us who rode a mule named R.S. He told us that he could call it whatever he wanted, so he said it's name was either Really Stupid, or Really Sexy. We thought it was really funny.**

**So, thank you for reading this new chapter that is entirely my own, and if you wish, review. I accept anonymous, if that's what's making you think you can't review.**

**Emily and Sammi**


	9. The Threat

**YAY! I decided to update quickly for the first time in weeks. I thank those ten people that read chapter eight when I first posted it, but can't help but feel a bit sad that I only got two reviews. **

**I thank my two reviewers: Manayara and Queen B of Randomness for being totally awesome and taking the time to read my work. You get free unlimited passes to my new virtual ice cream dispenser, which has any flavor and any topping. And I've been thinking, and when I reread my story at the Grand Canyon, I realized that my chapters are almost double the size of the originals as time goes on. **

**Oh, and congrats to those who have kept reading, your time has has payed off. I am finally arriving at the plot, which is not the one that Samantha Seldowitz and I came up with. But, when your on vacation, and can't contact anyone, you have to do what you have to do.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: 

The Threat 

* * *

Brittany had a normal enough day as her friend. She got up, showered, got dressed, and grabbed her backpack before rushing downstairs and grabbing a piece of toast. "Sweetie, what's the rush?" asked her mom.

"Meeting the neighbor to walk to school together," said Brittany as she tied her shoes. She stood up. "Bye Mom, Dad!"

"Bye dear," said her dad.

Brittany ran outside and walked over to her neighbor's front door where she saw Sam and Tucker just arriving. "You get to meet Danny's sister today," said Sam. "She wanted to drive Danny to school today."

"Cool," said Brittany, now knowing it was a normal thing to see characters from her favorite show around. She followed Tucker inside, and stood by Sam at the door. "Hey Danny; have a good sleep?"

Danny scowled. "You should know how well I slept. How was your sleep?"

Brittany smiled. "I'm used to getting little amounts of sleep because in Florida, my friend Marissa and I pulled all nighters at least once a week. Besides, I wasn't even in bed yet. I was on the phone."

"Lucky," said Danny groggily. "I had to stay up even later to finish that report Lancer gave us over the summer."

"You hadn't finished it yet?" said Sam. "I told you to start that months ago!"

Jazz entered the room. "I did too Danny. There couldn't have been _that _many ghost attacks this summer…" she trailed off upon noticing Brittany in the room. "And who are you?"

"Brittany; the new neighbor. It's nice to meet you," said Brittany with a winning smile. "I look forward to being one of the smartest people in this school."

"Finally someone else who's smart," smiled Jazz. "I'm Danny's older sister Jazz."

"Nice to meet you," said Brittany.

"Oh, and Jazz, _she knows_," Danny said.

Jazz's eyes widened. "How did she find out?"

"I told her because she got into an accident with our portal and got ghost powers," said Danny. "Shouldn't we get going before Mom and Dad come up with some ghost weapon?"

"Yeah," said Jazz. "Everyone in the car!"

They all entered the car and she drove them to the school. Brittany's locker ended up being next to Danny's, which was one good thing. In class, she was praised for being one of the only people in the class who actually got questions right. In physical education, which was right before lunch, Tetslaff praised her for being just as fit as Sam. At lunch, all was going normally for the group of four. They sat at the normal table. That is, everything was normal until Brittany's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she asked, recognizing the caller id as Marissa's number.

"Hello child," said a cruel voice that made Brittany freeze. "I know you know who I am."

"And what do you want?" asked Brittany, paling slightly. If Vlad had her friend's phone, something was up.

"Just to say that me and a friend of yours are at my mansion waiting for your arrival," said Vlad.

"Marissa…" Brittany whispered. "How do you know I know who you are?"

"Please, I saw the posters in your friends room. I know you know more than you let on," said Vlad.

"Which Mansion are you at," she sighed in defeat.

"I knew you'd come through," smirked Vlad. "But I'm not going to tell you. You have to find me. And come alone."

Brittany paled even more. "A-alone!" she choked out.

"Yes, girl, alone," said Vlad. "That means Daniel can't be following you invisibly. I'll give you till the end of the day to find your friend before I do something…drastic."

He hung up, leaving Brittany deathly pale and glaring at the phone with glowing eyes.

"Something's happened, hasn't it?" Sam sighed. "Danny's eyes do that too when he's mad."

"I have every right to be mad!" said Brittany. "I can't believe he'd sink that low!"

"Who did?" asked Danny.

If it was possible, the girl paled even more. She had to come up with a way to tell him she knew about Vlad without revealing anything. An idea sparked in her mind. "I went through your ghost files and found one on this dude called Vlad Plasmius. His human half you said was Vlad Masters. He kidnapped my friend Marissa."

This time, Danny was the one who paled.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! A lot of action happens in the next few chapters, and I can't wait to get more reviews. Although I would like more than two this time. And Brittany came close to losing her secret in this chapter. How much longer do you think she can last?**

**Emily and Sammi**


	10. Vlad's Master Plan

**I have to say I'm hurt. Within the first two days of posting the last chapter, I didn't get a single review. Thanks goes to Manyara for being my only reason to update. Um, you get a Vlad voodoo doll because that's the only thing I can think of at the moment. And it causes Vlad pain!**

**And just so you know, this is where the plot starts to move along. Technically, it's mainly a filler chapter, but it's still important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned earlier in this story (except for that finger snap). In this chapter, I only own what Vlad does to Marissa. That is entirely my creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**Vlad's Master Plan**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure?" asked Sam. "I mean, how would you recognize his voice?"

"Positive," said Brittany. "He's giving me until the end of the day to find my friend."

"We'll set out right after school," said Tucker, taking out his PDA. "He's at his mansion in Amity."

"There was something else," said Brittany, trembling slightly. "He said to come alone."

Danny paled. "There's no way you can survive five minutes in a fight with Vlad! You know nothing about him!" he exclaimed.

"I have to do this," sighed Brittany as she threw out her lunch. "Don't follow me after school, but if I'm not back within an hour, expect something went wrong."

"Good luck," said Danny, as she got up to go to her locker.

"I'll need it…" Brittany muttered before leaving the cafeteria.

"You're not letting her go alone; are you?" asked Tucker once Brittany was gone.

"You know I can't! She's playing right into Vlad's hands and doesn't realize it," said Danny. He sighed. "I'm the only one who can make sure nothing happens to her."

"Then we're coming with you," said Sam. "We can take the Specter Speeder and turn it invisible so he doesn't see us coming."

"Or we can take it through the Ghost Zone," said Danny.

* * *

Marissa's first realization upon becoming conscious was she had an aching headache. Groaning, she opened her eyes to see she was in a bland green and gold room, and she was lying on a bed of the same colors. Looking up, she saw there were no windows or doors. Checking her watch, she noticed that two hours had passed since school got out. Then she remembered about Vlad, and jumped out of the bed. When she didn't hear the sound of her jeans rubbing together; she knew something was wrong. 

She had a midriff baring silver colored v-neck tank top, a black skirt with a slanted hem and a slit down the sides, silver tights, black boots with silver straps, black fingerless gloves with silver straps, and a belt made of medal rings hooked together. Smoothing out her hair, she realized it was no longer up, but in a sleek silver headband. The only recognizable item on her was her DP necklace, but the chain was shortened.

"I've got to find a way out of here," she muttered, sitting back on the bed.

"You're not going anywhere," laughed Vlad, appearing in the middle of the room. "At least, not like that."

He took out a vial of a red liquid that glinted in the light. Marissa gulped and tried to edge away, but found herself in the grasp of one of Vlad's clones. "What…what are you going to do to me?"

Vlad grinned evilly. "It's a little…experiment I've been working on. I planned to use it on one of Daniel's friends, but he knows how to save them. You, on the other hand…. As for what it does, it's a chemical that will give you ghost powers and make you completely under my control."

"I'll never take it!" exclaimed Marissa. "I don't even know where we are!"

"For someone who watches the show, you don't pay too much attention; do you?" sneered Vlad. "I watched those little episodes, and if you noticed, all of my mansions except one were destroyed by Daniel and his friends."

"We're in Amity Park," realized Marissa. "As I know from the show, your plots have many parts. So that means I'm probably just a pawn. So what is your master plan."

"Daniel could really learn from you. I'm in search of an apprentice," he said. "And your little friend seems like she might have more potential than Daniel."

"She'll never join you!" exclaimed Marissa.

Vlad chuckled. "She will if it's the only thing that saves you. Oh, did I forget to mention that the chemical also acts as a poison once it's been twenty four hours after it is consumed."

"You can't make me take that!" said Marissa.

Vlad snapped his fingers and another clone appeared, this one forcing her mouth to open wide. "Ah, but my dear, I can."

He then poured the liquid down her throat. Marissa squirmed and tried to move away, but the grip on her was too strong. She struggled against the chemicals effects, but slowly, she was forced to stop. It became to hard to protest as it began to enter her bloodstream. As her eyes became a deep red, the clones disappeared. An evil grin appeared on her face.

"What do you wish for me to do, Master?" she asked wickedly.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Danny grabbed Brittany's arm before she left her locker. "Brittany, you do realize this is a trap, don't you?" 

She faltered, and smiled sadly. "I know. But I know much more about the situation than you think. Please, don't come after me. I'm afraid of what'll happen to Marissa if I don't."

Danny handed her a pair of Fenton Phones. "At least wear these. That way we know if you need our help."

She then gave him a picture of Marissa. "You take this. If you see her for some reason, let me know and I'll escape from Vlad."

"I will," said Danny, as she left. "Be careful…"

Once she was gone, Sam and Tucker came up to him. "So, are we going?"

"Yep," said Danny. "Come on."

Once they walked outside and had walked about halfway to Danny's house, his ghost sense went off.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is part of Vlad's master plot?" asked Sam.

"Because it is," said a cruel female voice.

* * *

**A/N: This is important to all my readers. If you want the next chapter to come soon, you better review. I was thinking twice about updating seeing as I only got one review, but I decided I owed it to Manyara to do so. Please, please review, because it makes me really sad when you don't. Thanks for reading!**

**Emily and Sammi**


	11. The Capture

**I'm back! And I have THREE reviews this time! YAY! **

**Thanks to **crocgirl2815**, Manyara, and R2 Phantom for reviewing! And normal font means it's anonymous, just so you know. The three of you get a a prize. The famous Picture of a Key from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Mans Chest because I mention a key in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Marrisa's evil makeover.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**The Capture**

* * *

"Because it is," said a cruel female voice. 

The trio looked around, but saw nothing. "Reveal yourself!" ordered Danny.

"If you say so," said the voice as a black haired girl appeared midair. She was dressed in silver and black, and had pupil-less red eyes. The thing that surprised him the most was the black DP symbol.

"Who are you?" demanded Danny.

"Me?" said the girl as she landed and started walking over. "You should know by now who I am, Danny."

"How do you know his name?" asked Sam, arms crossed.

"Sam and Tucker, I'd imagine you'd know as well. Of course, Brittany was always the smart one," she laughed.

Danny glanced at the picture. "You're Marissa? What happened?"

"Like I'll tell you," cackled Marissa, her voice containing an echo. Suddenly, it looked like she was convulsing, and her eyes turned blue.

"You have to help Brittany!" she exclaimed. "Vlad wants her to be his apprentice, and sent me to stop you from following her. She doesn't stand a chance!"

"What happened to you?" asked Sam.

They then noticed that Marissa looked out of breath. "Vlad gave me this chemical that gives him complete control over me. I'm fighting it, but I don't know how much longer I can last."

"We'll save you!" said Danny.

"Hurry, after twenty four hours a poison goes into effect. Vlad has the antidote," she said. Her eyes suddenly became red once more, but this time, her voice was not her own. It was Vlad's.

"Oh Butter-biscuits. I could have sworn that she wouldn't be able to regain control," Vlad said.

"Vlad, get that thing out of her!" demanded Danny, shifting to his ghost form.

"You have to find the antidote first," said Vlad as Marissa faded from sight.

"Now what?" asked Tucker.

"Come on, we have to get Jazz," said Danny. "We need all the help we can get."

"Right," said Sam, as Danny grabbed both of them and flew up into the air. Invisibly, they went to Fentonworks, and entered Jazz's room. She was at her desk doing homework.

"Jazz, we need your help," said Danny as they became visible and landed. "Can you grab all of your weapons?"

"Sure…" said Jazz, as she watched her brother phase through the wall. She reached under her bed and grabbed her stash of Fenton weapons. Danny quickly returned with his own. "What do you need help with?"

"Vlad captured Brittany's friend Marissa and did something to her. He's trying to get Brittany to be his apprentice," said Danny. "We need to find the antidote."

"Right," said Jazz. Danny grabbed the three, and they flew to Vlad's mansion.

* * *

Brittany quickly ran from the school and hid in a bush. She transformed, and flew into the sky above the town. Spotting Vlad's mansion, she headed off in that direction, unaware of her friend's sudden appearance back at the school. Landing outside of the mansion, she turned back to normal and knocked on the door. Her eyes were downcast as she heard footsteps headed her way. The door swung open and she saw Vlad smirking at her. 

"Ah, Brittany, so nice to finally meet you in person," said Vlad.

"Where is she?" demanded Brittany.

"Don't worry; I'll tell you. But first…" he took out a device from behind his back and shocked her with it. She automatically recognized it as she cried out in pain. "I know you've heard of the Plasmius Maximus. Your powers will be completely disabled for three hours."

She glared at him, but it wasn't nearly as effective as it would have been with glowing eyes. "What are you planning?"

He beckoned for her to follow, and she grudgingly complied. He then led her to his lab, where she saw a screen showing her friend in a strange black and silver outfit. Her blue eyes looked weak as she was talking to Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Vlad scowled and picked up a walkie talkie, and the girls eyes became red. "Oh Butter-biscuits. I could have sworn that she wouldn't be able to regain control," he said.

"Vlad, get that thing out of her!" Brittany heard Danny demand from the other side of the walkie talkie. She looked on the screen and saw he had changed to his ghost form.

"You have to find the antidote first," said Vlad, as he turned off the walkie talkie and Marissa disappeared from the screen.

"What did you do to her?" demanded Brittany.

"I just made her consume a deadly chemical that gave me complete control over her," grinned Vlad. "She only has about twenty four hours to live."

Brittany froze, and felt tears streaming down her face. "I'll do anything! Just let her go safely."

"I had a feeling you might say that," said Vlad, as the hypnotized Marissa entered the room. He snapped his fingers and she grabbed Brittany and phased her into a room with no windows or doors. Vlad soon appeared and put a red and silver bracelet on Marissa's wrist. Marissa's eyes became blue as she fell on the bed, exhausted. "That will stop the effects of the chemical. Once it's removed, the poison will progress from where it left off. I'll give her the antidote as soon as I'm certain you'll agree." He then put an almost identical bracelet on Brittany's wrist. "And this will completely disable your powers until I unlock it with the key."

Brittany glared at him as he disappeared. She then rushed over to her friend as she became conscious. "Marissa, are you okay?"

"I'm really tired from fighting against his control," admitted Marissa. "We need a plan to escape."

They heard a bang downstairs and grinned. "I think our means of escape just found us," said Brittany. She turned on her Fenton Phones. "Danny, we're directly above the lab!"

_"Kinda busy right now; we're looking for the antidote__ and Vlad's attacking at the same time__," _said Danny's voice.

"Look for a key too!"

_"Right, we will," _said Danny before he cried out in pain and the connection was lost.

"Danny!" she cried, exchanging wide eyed looks with Marissa.

* * *

**dun Dun DUN!!!!!!!!! It's as best of a cliffie as I could come up with. Thanks for reading, and please review. I accept anonymous reviewers, and those who don't know what that means, it's people without accounts on FanFiction.**

**Emily and Sammi**


	12. Finding Out

**Well, I'm back, and with an amazing update! This chapter has stuff we've all been waiting to happen! **

**Thanks to my three reviewers, R2 Phantom, Queen B of Randomness, and Manyara. Also thanks to PunkMichPhantom for reviewing for the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer which is suspicously missing in some earlier chapters: I do not own anything in this story. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, and the OC's belong to Samantha Seldowitz, but I got rid of their Mary Sue-ness we think.**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Finding Out

* * *

Danny flew Sam, Tucker, and Jazz as fast as he could to Vlad's mansion, but crashed into a green barrier. "He has a ghost shield up!" he exclaimed.

"Land already and turn human!" said Sam.

He nodded and they landed on the ground. He then changed back and they went through the barrier. He then re-transformed, grabbed his friends, and flew into Vlad's mansion. They landed in the lab, and looked around. An ecto-blast nearly missed them as they looked to see Vlad. Danny glared at the elder halfa as his friends fired their weapons. Suddenly, he heard something through the Fenton Phones.

_"Danny, we're directly above the lab!"_ exclaimed Brittany's voice.

"Kinda busy right now; we're looking for an antidote and Vlad's attacking at the same time," said Danny as he dodged an ecto-blast headed his way.

_"Look for a key too!"_

"Right, we will," Danny said before letting out a cry of pain as an ecto-blast hit him in the chest. Vlad snatched the Fenton Phones and crushed them. Danny looked to see his friends in the grasp of Vlad's duplicates.

"Danny!" he heard Brittany cry from above.

"Young Daniel, I can't have you communicating with my new apprentice, can I?" he laughed. He snapped his fingers and his duplicates brought Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to the room he was holding Brittany and Marissa in.

"Wait, I thought you wanted me as your apprentice," said Danny.

"I do, but she already knows about your history. She knows things that neither of us know," said Vlad.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"She hasn't told you her own secret, has she?" Vlad said with an amused smirk.

"What secret?" asked Danny.

"As your future father, I owe it to you to tell you," said Vlad, and Danny scowled. He turned on the screen to show a picture of Marissa's room, and Danny gasped at the sight of the decorations. "Where they come from, we are nothing but a television show." The screen then changed to show the theme song. "Apparently, there is one episode that premiered that hasn't happened yet, but I couldn't find it."

"Wait, so you're saying that my life is… a TV show?" asked Danny.

"Only since you got your powers," said Vlad. "And that is why Brittany would make a great apprentice."

* * *

"Let go of me!" yelled Sam as the duplicate brought Tucker, Jazz, and herself to a room with no windows or doors. She saw Brittany and Marissa on the bed. The duplicates then released them and they fell to their knees. 

"Sam! Tucker! Jazz!" exclaimed Brittany as she ran over to the three. "This is my friend Marissa, but I guess you already knew that…"

"Is she better?" asked Tucker.

Marissa shook her head sadly. "It's the bracelet. It stops the chemicals progression, but doesn't reverse it."

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" asked Jazz.

Brittany and Marissa exchanged glances, and sighed. "I guess we owe it to you to tell you the whole story," sighed Brittany.

"After all, Vlad went after us for a reason," said Marissa. "And it wasn't just because of Brit's ghost powers."

"Wait, how do you know about that?" asked Sam. "She didn't tell anyone."

Brittany let out a sharp laugh. "That's part of the story. See, where we come from, we were really into this TV show. The show is called Danny Phantom."

"That makes no sense," said Jazz.

"Basically, it's Danny's life story since he got his ghost powers," said Marissa. "I found out about Brittany's powers when a new episode premiered last night."

"And that's why Vlad's interested in me," sighed Brittany. "There is one episode that we saw that hasn't happened yet. I think Clockwork gave it to the TV station or something."

"I guess that would explain it," said Marissa. "But anyway, it's supposed to be the hour long series finale that has a lot of really big events in it. Vlad wants to find out what happens so he can prevail, but it would drastically alter the time-stream."

"Plus the episode already rocks," said Brittany. "We'd drastically alter the time stream continuum if we told him any details in it. I do want to say one thing though."

"It better not be anything revealing," said Marissa.

"It's not," said Brittany. "Sam, do you still have that ring that Danny gave you to hold onto for Valerie?"

Sam scowled. "It's at the bottom of my dresser, so I can forget it," she said.

"Keep it with you. You'll want it in the future," said Brittany.

"Maybe Clockwork expected us to tell her that," pondered Marissa. "Otherwise, that wouldn't have happened in the episode."

"I guess," said Brittany with a shrug. "But its still important, nonetheless."

"So your saying you knew everything about us before you moved to Amity?" said Jazz.

"Exactly," said Marissa. "Even things that you may not know, but Danny does and has never told anyone."

Brittany thought of something and grinned. "Hey Tuck, do you think you could hack into my bracelet?"

Tucker looked at it thoughtfully. He then grinned as well. "It looks easy enough. I think I should be able to." He pulled out a cable from his PDA and attached it to the bracelet. "Vlad's really outdone himself this time," he commented. "But it's nothing I can't break." With a ping, the bracelet unlocked and fell onto the bed.

Brittany checked her watch. "I still have one hour left from the Plasmius Maximus," she groaned. Marissa felt her foot hit something under the bed, and she looked under. She grinned slyly upon seeing the device.

"No you don't," she said, holding up the gadget. "It says it's called the Plasmius De-Maximus."

"Sounds exactly what we're looking for," said Sam with a discreet nod. "Try it out."

Marissa nodded, and shocked her friend with the device. Brit gritted her teeth to stop her from crying out in pain. "I'll phase all of you out of here," she told the four, "and then I'll go help Danny."

"Right," nodded Marissa, as Brittany transformed into her ghost half. She grabbed the others and flew as far as she could without hitting the ghost shield.

"Er, I only have one suggestion on what you should do," said Brittany carefully.

"What?" asked Sam.

Marissa's eyes widened. "You really shouldn't have them do that! Just because of what happened in D-Stabilized…"

"She can be trusted," argued Brittany. "At the end of the episode, she was trusting Danny a bit more."

"Can you explain?" asked Tucker.

"Right, you know when Danielle showed up last?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, Danny ditched us," said Sam with a scowl.

"I don't think I told you, but Valerie saw Danielle transform, and then gave her to Vlad. Danny convinced her to go help rescue her once she realized what he was going to do to her. After Dani was saved, Valerie went back inside to check on Vlad's human form, whom was hiding in a closet while his ghost form did the scheming. She heard him complaining to his Maddie hologram about how his plot failed, and then saw him transform. Danny doesn't know," said Brittany.

Jazz, Tucker, and Sam's eyes all widened. "She knows about Vlad?!" exclaimed Sam. "Does Vlad know?"

"No, and that's why I think she can help," said Brittany. Jazz nodded, and the four ran from the ghost shield and to Valerie's apartment. Brittany flew back to where she thought Vlad and Danny would be.

* * *

**A/N: So, are you excited for the next chapters? I sure am! Also, after this story, I plan on making a sequel. Let me know if I should, because this will probably only have like 20 or so chapters. Plus, I have a really cool idea! I'll reveal it later, when more has been revealed in this story!**

**Emily and Sammi**


	13. Valerie to the Rescue

**Yes, I have decided to update today! **

**Thanks to: Queen B of Randomness, Manyara, and **Megan (I don't know exactly who came up with it, but I read it when Sammi had it and loved it. I was her beta, but when she decided she wasn't going to finish it, I told her I'd be glad to take it, and I did). **Also thanks to PunkMichPhantom who reviewed only for the first chapter. You all get virtual Jack Fenton and Ghost action figures (made by Jack Fenton). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or related characters. All OCs belong to Samantha Seldowitz.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Valerie to the Rescue**

* * *

"That makes absolutely no sense!" exclaimed Danny. "Wouldn't I know if I was a television show? Wait, does this mean people around the world know my secret?"

"Only those who watch the show," said Vlad. "Somehow, it doesn't reach anywhere we've been before."

"What does Marissa have to do with this then?" Danny demanded.

Vlad chuckled. "She is nothing more than bait for Brittany. I have no real use for her, other than testing out that chemical. I would have used it on your friends if I hadn't heard of her. You should be thankful."

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again: you are one seriously crazed up fruit loop," said Danny. "Have you considered internet dating?"

"I have no use for that nonsense!" yelled Vlad. "I got a cat; is that enough for you?"

Danny burst out laughing. "You got a cat? I can't believe it!"

"She has given me many great ideas," said Vlad. "In fact, I might as well use one of them now."

He walked over to a red button and was about to push it when a figure flew from the wall. "Vlad; end this now!" she exclaimed, her eyes more intense than ever.

"Brittany?" asked Danny, puzzled. "Why didn't you tell me you already knew everything about my life?"

"It's not everyday a girl gets to meet her favorite TV character, and after I got powers, well…I was living every phangirls' dream," admitted Brittany. "But this episode needs to end now!" Brittany shot an array of ecto-blasts at Vlad, which he blocked with a simple shield.

"I have no idea how you got your powers back, but I can guarantee that you won't get them back after I'm done with you!" snarled Vlad.

"I'd like to see you try!" exclaimed Danny.

* * *

"We have to walk; don't we?" asked Marissa after they had escaped from inside the ghost shield. 

"Well, we would run, but _someone_ doesn't exercise enough and would pass out from all that effort," said Sam, shooting a glare at Tucker.

"Let's at least power walk then," said Jazz. She suddenly realized something. "Does anyone know where Valerie lives anyway?"

Both Sam and Tucker looked at her wide eyed. "I thought you did!" they both accused.

"Don't worry guys," said Marissa, as she took the lead. "The show shows where her house is all the time."

"I still don't think we should trust her," said Sam, as she begrudgingly followed Marissa.

"She's better than you remember, just trust me on it," said Marissa as they made their way into the apartment building.

"Val lives _here_?" asked Tucker. "Is she really that poor?"

"That's why she works at Nasty Burger _and_ hunts ghosts," said Marissa. "Vlad's paying her for the hunting, because he doesn't know she knows."

She led them to the elevator and pushed the button to the third floor. As it made it to the right floor, Marissa turned to the others. "You guys are going to have to say everything. I'm technically not supposed to know about her. Tell her Danny told you where she lived if she asks."

They nodded, and Marissa led the way to the correct door. She nodded towards Jazz, who took the hint and knocked. Valerie opened the door seconds later, eyes wide. "Sam, Tucker, Jazz? What are you guys doing here?"

Brittany nodded to them, and Sam said, "Danny Phantom and his friend Brittany Specter need your help. Vlad has them and is trying to get them as his apprentices."

"What – what are you talking about?" Val asked, eyes darting nervously over each of them.

"Val, we've known about your ghost hunting from day one," said Tucker. "We've been friends with Danny Phantom as well."

"This isn't really a good time," said Valerie.

"Why not?" demanded Jazz.

"I kinda have someone staying here for a while. She doesn't really have anywhere else to go, and she doesn't know that much about ghosts like I do," said Valerie.

"Valerie, who's at the door?" asked a young voice as she walked out of the living room and waved shyly at Sam and Tucker. "Er, hi guys. Sorry about the last time we met."

"Dani?!" exclaimed Sam and Tucker. "What are you doing here? Danny told us you went off to see the world."

"I did, but then I realized that I'm more comfortable with Amity Park. Danny's parents would have never agreed with me staying there, so I went to the only other person who would welcome me," said Dani. She looked a lot nicer than she had before. She wore red pants, a blue long sleeved shirt with a white diamond in the center, blue sneakers, and a blue headband. Her short black hair was no longer held back in a ponytail.

"What, are we non-existent?" asked Sam, crossing her arms.

"I wasn't sure if you were ready to forgive me exactly," said Danielle nervously. "What's the big emergency?" she noticed the bracelet on Marissa. "Isn't that one of Vlad's inventions?"

"Sadly, it is," said Marissa. "I'm Marissa, Brittany Star's friend from Florida. Vlad captured me to use me as bait for Brittany Specter."

"Brittany Specter sent us to get you to help them against Vlad," said Sam. "She knows that you know about him, but Danny Phantom doesn't."

"And it's really important that you defeat him so you can find the antidote for Marissa," said Jazz. "Vlad made her consume a deadly chemical that's supposed to kill her after twenty four hours. The bracelet temporarily stops the effects, but it's not the antidote."

Val nodded and turned to Dani. "Ready for another battle against pure evil?"

"Let's do it," grinned the younger girl as she changed into her ghost half. Valerie activated her suit, and Dani fazed the through the wall. "I'm just hoping he doesn't have the Plasmius Maximus handy," she muttered, although Val heard her.

"The what?" she asked, staring questionably at the young halfa.

"It's a device he made that cancels out a half ghost's powers for three hours. He made it before I became half ghost, and used it on my cousin," said Dani, before she slapped herself on the forehead. "I can't believe I just said that!"

"Wait, Danny Phantom is half ghost?" Val said. "The ghost half usually mirrors the age of the human half, so that means Danny Phantom's human half is about my age. I probably know him!"

"Er, you do," said Dani, knowing the cat was almost out of the bag. "And I guess I should tell you the truth about me since you've treated me like a sister. I'm Danny Phantom's clone."

"I guess that explains the resemblance," joked Val and Dani smiled. They approached the shield. "Turn human and I'll carry you in. As for Phantom's human identity, I'll let him tell me when he's ready."

Dani nodded happily, and landed on the back of the hover board. She transformed back into her human self. They flew through the shield, and Dani re-transformed and flew next to Valerie. "Ready big sis?" she asked.

"Anytime, little sis," grinned Valerie as Dani fazed them into the lab, staying invisible, as they saw Danny, Brittany, and Vlad, all in ghost form, about to face off.

"I have more than one way to disable someone's powers, you know," said Vlad, an evil smirk on his face. He grabbed a pair of metallic gloves, and put them on, revealing long metal claws.

Both of the other ghosts' eyes widened. "You have no idea what could happen to the future if you do that to Danny!" exclaimed Brittany.

"Who said I'd be doing it to Daniel," said Vlad as he suddenly ran up to Brittany and thrust the claws into her. She screamed in pain as he pulled his arms apart, from one glove hung a limp Brittany Star, and the other held her ghost form, glaring at Vlad. Vlad threw the ghost in the corner and then through some purple powder on her. She screamed in pain as she began to melt into nothing.

"Brittany!" exclaimed Danny as he caught the girl as Vlad let her fall. Her head lulled to the side a bit, and he knew she was unconscious. He glared at Vlad. "I thought you wanted her as your apprentice!" he accused.

"I lied," shrugged Vlad, as he shifted to his human half. "Come Daniel, I must show you something else."

Danny landed, but refused to turn back to human. He followed Vlad out of the lab, still holding Brittany in his white gloved hands. Invisibly, Valerie and Danielle exchanged worried glances, and followed the two boys.

* * *

**A/N: dun Dun DUN!!! And yes, I've taken the plot to a whole new level. (and I brought back Dani, the most awesomest character ever!) And Valerie's one step closer to figuring out about Danny! And what happened to Brittany is entirely my own idea, and even though Sammi doesn't particuarly like it, she said I can do it because it's my story now.**

**Emily and Sammi**


	14. The Future

**Sorry for the later than expected update! This is the last chapter that I wrote on vacation, so enjoy the inspiration that the Grand Canyon left me! **

**Thanks to Arin Hatake BEH BEH, **crocgirl2815 (sorry, you only get to find out part of it!), **Queen B of Randomness, and my good friend **Paris (who only reviewed for chapter 2, which is pretty good seeing as she's never even seen the show and hadn't even heard of it till I told her. I sent her a link to an episode though, so she can't say that anymore!). **Remember, reviews make me feel all warm and tingly inside!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or related characters. I don't own any OCs either. ...except for Brittany's Dad I guess cause he wasn't in the original story.**

* * *

Chapter 14:

The Future

* * *

Valerie and Dani crept as quietly as they could as they followed Danny Phantom and Vlad to his library. "As you know, Daniel, when I was in college, your idiot father was the cause of my accident that gave me my ghost powers. What you don't know, is that I saw a flash of the future in the fatal blast. Now where is that book..?" Vlad looked through the books until he found a black one with neon green writing on it. He pulled it out and grinned. "Here it is." He opened it to a page in the middle, and started to read. "The world was in ruins, only one town unharmed. It was surrounded by a glowing green shield to protect it from evil." Vlad smirked as he saw Danny pale ever so slightly.

"This wouldn't happen to be ten years from now, would it?" Danny asked; a hint of worry in his voice.

"How right you are," said Vlad, as Danny paled even more. "The local ghost hunter Valerie Gray was checking the stats on the towers that held up the shields, when something contacted her. All that was visible was his red eyes, but he had a strangely deep voice that sounded remotely like your own. Of course, I didn't know that at the time. He let out a loud wail, which I now recognize as what you call your Ghostly Wail. The sound destroyed the shield. Then, at the time of the present of now, it was time for Casper Highs CAT test. You somehow retrieved the test answers and decided to cheat."

"I never cheated!" exclaimed Danny, his eyes glowing more with anger.

"So it is true," mused Vlad. "Next, you, Samantha, and Tucker were transported to the future with the use of Clockworks time medallions. When this evil ghost held your ghost form, he collapsed Fentonworks on your two friends. He told you he was you from the future. He then trapped you in the future and went to the past to make sure you cheated. After the test, he attached Samantha, Tucker, your parents, your sister, and your teacher Mr. Lancer to the nasty Sauce machine. You fought against him, captured him, but all was for loss. The machine blew up, and they all perished, leaving you to come to me."

"That never happened!" yelled Danny, his green eyes blazing. "I am not going to become evil! I promised my family."

"It's certain to happen," said Vlad. "Your destiny is set in stone."

"NO it's not!" yelled Danny. "Proof is how I got the Ghostly Wail ten years before I was supposed to. Plus, I'll never allow anyone to remove my ghost half."

"Little Badger, there are more ways than that to become evil. That doesn't have to be the cause," smirked Vlad.

Dani knew something horrible would happen if she didn't act fast. Not telling Valerie her plan, she released hold of the elder girl behind a cabinet, and then turned back to her human form. Building up her confidence, she stepped out from behind the cabinet and stood next to Danny. "Danny'll never become evil!" she yelled. "He would never do that!"

"Danielle?!" exclaimed Danny, wide eyed. "What are you doing here? I thought you went out to view the world."

"Yes Danielle, I think this would be the last place I would find you my darling daughter," said Vlad.

"I'm here to help a friend," said Dani, anger blazing in her eyes. "If you must know, I have a family now here in Amity Park."

"That's great Dani!" exclaimed Danny. "Do I know them, and do they know about you?"

"Yes, to both," said Danielle. "Both sides of you do. I went to the only person that I knew would trust me enough to house me a few weeks ago, even if they didn't have the money to support me."

"You're staying with Valerie?" asked Danny. "I guess that would explain why she's been so busy lately she hasn't been answering my calls."

Vlad cleared his throat angrily, and the two halfas glared at him. "Oh, and I didn't come by myself," said Dani with a smirk.

"My ghost sensors would have sensed anyone you brought in," said Vlad.

"Not if they were human," said Valerie, as she emerged from her hiding place. "And by the way _Vlad_ I know your little secret."

"Then there's no use staying human," grinned Vlad as he transformed. Danielle, seeing this, did the same. "Though the question is, how?"

"I saw you transform after we saved my new sister," smirked Valerie. "My dad is much more comfortable with me hunting ghosts if Dani's there with me, seeing as she could easily protect me from harm."

"Oh Butter-biscuits, I should have checked everywhere before transforming," muttered Vlad.

Danny set Brittany on a chair, and then flew into the air. "Weaken him as much as you can!" he ordered. "I can do the rest!"

Dani knew what he was thinking. "Danny, you can't! You know that power will make you transform back if you're as weak as you are!"

Danny glanced at Valerie, and sighed. "Val, you know the human identities of all but one of the halfas in the world. After this battle, you'll know them all."

Slightly confused, Valerie nodded, and said, "So, are we ready to kick some ghost butt?"

"Most definitely," grinned the two Phantoms. Valerie charged up her gun and shot Vlad with something that would shock him. Vlad managed to deflect it, but he was too late to block the array of ecto-blasts coming from Danielle. The two girls spent the next ten minutes weakening him, while Danny moved Brittany out into the hall. Checking her vital signs, he sighed in relief when he knew she was still alive. He used a Ghostly Wail to destroy the lab, and knew he'd only have enough energy for one more. He then walked back into the room, and called to the girls, "Get behind me and cover your ears!"

They both obliged, and Danny got into a ready stance. Vlad, seeing what was about to happen, covered his face with his hands, knowing there was no escape. Danny took a deep breath, and let out his famous Ghostly Wail. Vlad was forced to change back to human as his library was obliterated. Once it was done, Danny was left with his hands on his knees, panting. Vlad stood up and changed back to his ghost form. "Looks like you've won the battle, Daniel, but I will win the war!" With an evil laugh, the vampire resembling ghost was swept away in a green mist.

Danny fell to his knees, sweat running down his face. "Danny, are you okay?" asked Dani, moving over to her cousin. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I've… felt… worse," said Danny between pants.

"Danny, you're way too tired to stay in your ghost form. If you transform back, Val and I can fly you to Sam's," said Dani.

"I guess you're right," said Danny with a weak smile. "Valerie, what you are about to see you can't tell anyone in the world, especially not my parents. I have no idea how they'll react to my powers seeing as they absolutely despise ghosts."

"I don't plan on telling a soul," said Valerie. "It was all Danielle's decision to tell my dad about her."

"Just try not to freak out after all we've been through," said Danny, as he allowed the rings of light to form around his waist. The halo spit into two, and went up and down his body.

"It can't be…" whispered Valerie as she saw Danny's torso be revealed. She gasped when his hair turned black, and his eyes became a blue she knew all too well.

* * *

**A/N: I'm only considering this a cliffie cause you don't get to see Valerie's reaction to Danny. And yes, someone other than the OC's have found out about Danny. GASP! How will this affect Phantom Planet? The world may never know...yet. Maybe in the sequel... Oh, and review! I accept anonymous!**

**Emily and Sammi**


	15. Normal

**Hey! It's my last update until school starts! (That's tomorrow by the way!) This chapter could have pretty much ended it, but I decided I wanted at least twenty chapters, so this isn't the end. **

**Thanks to: Manyara, buggababy12, Arin Hatake BEH BEH, Queen B of Randomness, and Samantha Seldowitz for reviewing! And my friend **Paris** reviewed for chapter 2, so Kudos for her!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Danny Phantom or related character. I own absolutely nothing, and I'm darn proud of it!**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**Normal**

* * *

"Hey Val," said Danny, a small smile gracing his lips. He leaned against Dani, and continued breathing hard. "Surprised?"

"But—_How?_" spluttered Valerie, removing her mask to reveal herself to her past almost boyfriend. "Wouldn't I have noticed anything?"

"The only person who ever made the connection was Jazz," said Danny. "Sam and Tuck were there when it happened, and the ghosts find out when I'm weakened in battle, or they've just heard of me in the Ghost Zone."

"He's really famous in there," said Dani, grinning as Danny caught his breath and stood up. "While I was staying with Clockwork, I went around the Ghost Zone, and there isn't a single ghost that hasn't heard of the so called 'Great One.'"

"Wait, Great One?" said Danny, his eyes widening in surprise. "Why?"

"For defeating Pariah Dark, duh," said Dani with a roll of her eyes.

All three heads turned as they heard a groan from out in the hallway. They ran out to see Brittany rubbing her head.

"Ow, I have a major migraine," she moaned, her eyes still closed.

"That happens sometimes," said Danny, causing the girl to open her eyes.

"Danny?" she asked cautiously, groggily opening her eyes. "What happened?" She then noticed he was in human form, standing next to Valerie and Dani, who was in ghost from. "I just totally ruined your life; didn't I?" she asked, her eyes downcast.

"Brit, none of this is your fault," said Danny, helping his neighbor up. "As for what happened, Vlad destroyed your ghost half."

"Darn! I was just getting used to it too," exclaimed Brittany. She looked around the remains of the lab through the doorway. "Did you even _consider_ looking for the antidote before you trashed the lab?!" she yelled at Danny, glaring at him.

Danny face palmed. "I'm an idiot," he groaned. "Now how are we gonna cure Marissa?"

"Knowing Vlad, he still has the schematics for the antidote," said Brittany. "Where did the cheese log go anyway?"

"He left after Danny hit him with a Ghostly Wail," said Dani, looking at the girl with great curiosity. "And how do you know that much about Vlad?"

"Oh – I, uh…" Brittany trailed off, stealing a glance at Danny. His hard glare made her sigh, and choose to lie. "Danny told me all about him after I got my powers."

"Oh," said Valerie. "Dani, how about we bring these two to the others?"

"Good idea," agreed Dani, and she grabbed her cousin. Valerie allowed Brittany to hop on the back of her hover board, and they flew back to Val's apartment.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Tucker as they watch the two girls fly off.

"Go outside and wait?" offered Sam. The others shrugged, and they walked outside the apartment complex, choosing to sit on the curb.

"So, Marissa, do I end up hooking up with any cute babes?" asked Tucker.

"Between you and me, only two people get together in the Series Finale, and you already should know who," whispered Marissa in response. "You're going to be far too busy to even consider a relationship with anyone."

Tuck's eyes widened with glee. "So they really-! And that's why-! So that's what the ring's for!"

"Shush!" hissed Marissa, noticing Jazz and Sam were staring at them. "You can't tell anyone!"

"My lips are sealed," promised Tucker. "Do you think Danny found out about his life being a TV show yet?"

"Most likely," said Sam with a snort. "Vlad would probably tell him to turn him against Brittany. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope Val and Dani get there and stop him from doing anything stupid."

"Like revealing himself to Val?" said Marissa. "It never made it quite clear in Phantom Planet if she knew or not, so it could have been either way. She didn't react with any of you, so… Plus, it never showed her reaction too clearly."

"Reaction? To what?" asked Jazz, and Marissa froze.

"For the sake of the future, I can't say," she sighed. The four of them watched the sky for an hour until they saw two blurs speeding their way in the distance. "It's them!" she shouted, and they stood up with glee.

They're looks darkened as they noticed a very human Brittany was on the back of Val's hover board, and an equally human Danny was being carried by his female clone.

"Danny!" exclaimed Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, rushing up to hug them when the quartet landed. Brittany hopped off the back of the hover board, and ran up to Marissa, enveloping her in a tight hug.

Brittany and Marissa broke apart from their embrace, and Brit's happy look darkened. "Marissa, I'm sorry to say that _somebody_ forgot to search the lab for the antidote before destroying it," Brittany said, shooting a glare at Danny.

"Well it's not my fault that there could have been something dangerous in there!" he scowled. "Why don't you just go and search the remains to see if you can find it?"

"Let's see, maybe it's because I'm human and have no special abilities that can prevent me from getting hurt!" yelled Brittany, and the four that had missed out on the fight gasped. "Not everyone can walk through walls Danny!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" said Danny quickly. "And we have another issue to deal with…"

"What?" asked Sam.

"Well, the bracelet should cancel out the poisons effects for the time being, but we have to get Marissa back to Florida before her parents suspect anything."

Marissa checked Tuckers watch. "It's around eight where I live. My curfew isn't until ten, so if I can get home before then, I can just say I went to the library."

Dani nodded, and walked over to the girl. "I'll fly you there. I can fly much faster than Val, and Danny's kinda out of energy right now…"

"Good idea," said Marissa, grabbing onto the younger girl as she rose into the air. "I'll call you later Brittany!"

"Right!" called Brittany, as Dani and Marissa sped off eastward.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Jazz.

"I still have some questions for you!" said Valerie, turning to Danny. "Why did you and your dog ruin my life? Why did you destroy my suit? Why did you reveal me to my dad? And why did you attack the mayor and do those robberies if you claim to be the hero?!"

"That wasn't my dog, and it just wanted its squeaky toy from Axion. I knew you weren't in your suit and it was attacking me so I didn't hold back. I revealed you so you wouldn't use the suit, because it would have killed you. It nearly killed me. I never attacked the mayor, he was being overshadowed by Walker, and he framed me. And I was under the control of this magical orb that controls ghosts during the robberies. I destroyed the orb though," said Danny.

Jazz checked her watch and gasped. "We need to get going! It's practically five thirty and Mom and Dad are having Brittany's family over for dinner!"

"And we were going to hear this, when?" asked both Brittany and Danny, glaring at the older girl.

"In the chaos I forgot, okay?" said Jazz meekly. "Bye guys, we really have to go!"

"See you at school tomorrow," said Sam.

"Bye Dude," said Tuck, waving at his best friend.

Danny waved, and then transformed into his white haired alter ego. He grabbed Jazz and Brittany, made them invisible, and flew back to Fenton Works.

Upon arriving, he landed in the alley between the houses and transformed back to human; all his energy spent. "What's our excuse?" asked Jazz, glancing at Danny.

"Um, to stay away from the house incase Mom and Dad brought the food to life again?"offered Danny.

"Works for me," shrugged Brittany, and the three walked up the stairs to Fentonworks.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I haven't updated since before Phantom Planet premired, so I have new news regarding the show. As we all believe, the Danny Phantom series ended because he transformed at the end, right? Wrong! On it states that the status of the show is "Returning Series" meaning we still have hope! Please review! And note that I sign Sammi's name at the bottom, because she is the one who started this fic, incase you were wondering! Wish me luck at school!**

**Emily and Sammi**


	16. Dinner

**I am well aware that all my lovely readers thought last chapter was the end. I regret to inform you that you were WRONG! that's right people! this story still has some plot left in it. and I appologize for forgetting to update in the past two weeks. school is a pain, and i'm still in middle school. ...Though my English Teacher _did_ complement my writing...**

**Reviewers! Thank you Queen B of Randomness, my only reviewer for chapter 15. And yes, I do plan a sequel, but this one isn't done yet.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a calculator covered in rinestones, but that isn't in the story.**

* * *

Chapter 16:

Dinner

* * *

Jazz wrenched open the door, and walked to the couch, turning on the TV as she sat. She flipped to the news, and gasped. Exchanging glances, Danny and Brittany ran in and joined her on the couch.

_"Hello, this is Tiffany Snow, and this is breaking news,"_ said the woman on the screen that Brittany recognized from the show. _"Just moments ago, there was a break in at Axion labs. Video footage shows our town hero Brittany Specter robbing Axion of its newest invention; the Ecto-Neutralizer, which was designed to completely get rid of a ghosts powers until it is hit again. Why she needed that, we don't know. Once again, this is Tiffany Snow, on Live Action News!"_ Tiffany smiled brightly, and Jazz turned off the screen.

"But that's impossible!" whispered Brittany, her eyes widening. "Vlad _destroyed_ my ghost half!"

"Maybe that's only what he wanted us to think," suggested Danny.

Before Brittany could reply, there came a call from the kitchen. "Kids, dinners ready!"

Exchanging hopeful glances, the three teens went to the kitchen where they joined both sets of parents at the kitchen table. Brittany sat next to her parents, and Danny chose to sit next to his friend. Jazz sat next to her brother.

"Thank you so much for inviting us to dinner Maddie!" said Mrs. Star kindly. "We were afraid that Brittany wouldn't make friends after we moved from Florida. After she dropped out of the popular crowd she loved so much, we worried she wouldn't make any friends."

"You were in with the popular crowd?" asked Jazz, turning to Brittany.

Brittany played with her food for a moment. "Yeah, I was," she sighed, "until I met Marissa. My old friends didn't like her, so I ditched them. She's the person who got me into the show."

"What show?" asked Mrs. Fenton.

"Just a local cartoon in Florida. It doesn't come here so you can't have heard of it," said Brittany quickly.

"So Mom, any new inventions lately?" asked Jazz, knowing it might be best to change the subject.

"Not yet, but in a month we plan to start working on the Ghost Portal again," said Mrs. Fenton. "What was it you wanted it to do again Jack?"

"We're making it so we can download music faster," said Mr. Fenton proudly, and Brittany froze. She had no idea how her presence would affect the last episode.

They continued eating, until Mr. Star's cell phone rang. "Hello?" he asked. "I'll be right there Damon!" He hung up, and stood up. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Damon just told me that Brittany Specter just robbed Axion of its Ecto-Neutralizer, and trashed the lab. As the supervisor, I should be there for clean up."

"She what?" asked Mrs. Fenton. "Jack and I will come with you! We need to investigate to see if this was really the work of our so called 'hero.'"

"I'll come too," said Mrs. Star, putting on her coat. "I used to work with the police; maybe I could find some clues."

"I hope your fine on your own for a while kids!" called Jack, not even waiting for an answer as the adults climbed into the GAV and drove down the street.

"I still don't get how my Ghost Half made the robberies!" exclaimed Brittany, standing up and starting to pace. "It just doesn't make any sense!"

"Unless it's still a part of Vlad's plot!" realized Danny. "The powder probably didn't destroy it; it gave Vlad complete control over her and transported her away!"

"But what good would that do him?" pondered Brittany. "He doesn't even _try_ to get you on his side in the Series Finale."

"Wait, _what?_" asked Danny. "What do you mean by series finale?"

"Well, Nickelodeon is canceling Danny Phantom," said Brittany. "I think it's because of the series finale, which hasn't actually happened yet. Marissa and I think that Clockwork sent it to the company so we could see it early."

"Anything important I should know?" asked Danny.

Brittany looked down nervously. "Sorry, but I don't think I should tell you. But I know when it's going to happen."

"You do?" asked Jazz. "I thought you said that it just happened in the future?"

"I did, but I heard something that happens during the episode," answered Brittany. "It takes place when your dad is making the upgrades on the portal."

"That's only a month away!" exclaimed Danny.

"Yes, I know, but everything turns out perfectly in it. Although Marissa and I still think they should have brought one character back," said Brittany.

"Who?" asked the Fenton duo.

"Well, back in Florida, we would always argue on who was the best villain," explained Brittany. "Marissa always liked Vlad best, saying that he was the only one who didn't really care about humans even though he was part human, but I disagreed. I thought that someone else was the best villain, because he managed to beat you once, plus, he was much more powerful then the fruit loop. The sad part for Phangirls like me who like that character is that he only appeared in one episode. The Ultimate Enemy."

"Seeing as I don't know the titles for all of our adventures, I have no clue what happened during that," answered Danny.

"I'm talking about Dan," clarified Brittany, and both their eyes widened. "We got to see what happened at Clockwork's lair after, and learned that Dan severely dented the thermos. It was so much foreboding that he would break out, but he never did."

"That's good at least," smiled Jazz. "Now what are we gonna do about Brittany's ghost half?"

"I say trap her in a thermos," said Danny, taking out the device from inside the couch. "It worked with Dan, it'll work with her."

"Good idea, but we'll have to wait till she shows up again," said Brittany. "She's probably long gone by now."

"So, what do you want to do until our parents get back?" asked Jazz, and the younger two of the trio grinned.

"Let's go to my room and see if Brittany can access any episodes," said Danny, leading the way. "It might be fun to see our earliest mistakes."

"Ooh, let's see the one where Jazz found out!" said Brittany, rushing to the computer and opening to the page. "The episode was called 'My Brother's Keeper,'" she said with a grin.

"Why don't you just start at the beginning?" said Jazz.

"Sure!" said Brittany, changing to the page with the right episode. "It's called 'Mystery Meat." Brittany pressed play, and leaned back in the chair. The two's eyes widened as they saw an event that had happened just over a year ago. They managed to watch eight episodes (stopping just before My Brothers Keeper) before they heard a door slam downstairs.

"Well guys, I should probably go," said Brittany. "Don't watch any episodes while I'm gone, because we don't want your parents to come in in the middle of Danny's transformation. See you at school tomorrow!" With that, Brittany ran down the stairs, joined her parents to say goodbye to the elder Fentons, and went back to her own house, where she quickly finished homework.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's a surprising twist. I didn't even expect that. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! And I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Emily and Sammi**


	17. The Return Trip

**Yes, I know this took awhile, but here we are with chapter 17! Note, there are some new OC's that won't be any important this story, but will come into affect in the sequel (I hope!) The chapter is about Marissa, and a peak into her life.**

**Reviewers: Manyara, Queen B of Randomness, and my newest reviewer, ArmoredSoul. thank you guys so much for being the only three out of fourteen people who read the last chapter to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or related characters. I think that's pretty obvious by now. I don't own Brittany Star of Marissa Terrence either. I do own the teachers Mr. Biggs, Miss Leister, and Mrs. Brooks, whom will all be in the sequel. **

* * *

**The Return Trip**

* * *

Marissa and Dani flew to Florida in perfect weather.

"So you live in Florida?" asked Dani, making conversation.

"Ever since I moved two years ago," said Marissa. "Look, I need to tell you something before you hear it from the wrong people, and since everyone else knows by now, you have the right to know."

"What is it?" asked Dani.

"You'll see in my room," said Marissa mischievously.

Dani nodded, and the rest of the journey was silent. At nine o'clock, Marissa directed the younger girl to the alley where her stuff was left. Marissa swung her backpack on her back, and then rode to her house. Dani followed invisibly to make sure nothing happened.

Marissa parked the bike on her front lawn, and ran up to the front door. She was about to grab the knob, when the door swung open to reveal her parents, both looking worried sick.

"Where were you?" asked her father. Her mother put her hands on her hips and gazed at her daughter.

Marissa nervously shifted feet, and said, "Oh, I went to the library."

"Why didn't you answer your cell phone then?" demanded her mother.

Knowing she couldn't say that Vlad took it, she said, "Someone stole it when I was studying. I didn't notice until I saw it was nine o'clock."

Her father noticed her ensemble was different then how she left that morning. "What happened to your clothes?" he asked.

"Oh, er, I went shopping before the library because I spilt something on my outfit at lunch," she lied. "I'm exhausted, so I'm going to bed." That part wasn't a lie. Marissa rushed up the stairs, and ran into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"What is this?" demanded Dani as she appeared on Marissa's bed, gazing at the room. "Where did you hear about this stuff?"

"The one place where you hear about everything," Marissa said casually. She rolled her eyes at Danielle's blank look. "TV!"

"What?" said Dani. "I don't understand."

"MARISSA, WHAT IS THAT RACKET UP THERE?" yelled her mother.

"NOTHING!" exclaimed Marissa. "I'M JUST GETTING READY FOR BED."

"OKAY DEAR!" replied her mother.

Marissa turned back to Dani and said in a whisper, "You're going to have to have Brittany explain it to you."

Dani nodded and said just as quietly, "Just give me a call if anything else happens."

"You got it," agreed Marissa quietly, and the halfa left her. Marissa happily changed into her pajamas, making sure to leave the bracelet on. She got in bed and closed her eyes, allowing the bliss of sleep to engage around her.

* * *

The next morning, Marissa got out of bed thirty minutes before her alarm clock. She took a quick shower and got dressed in a red t-shirt, black jeans, and red sneakers. She put her hair in the silver headband she had gotten from her time at Vlad's and the gloves as well. She put on her shortened DP necklace as well.

"Morning Mom, morning Dad!" she called as she slid down the banister and sat down at the kitchen table. She started eating the cereal her parents left out for her.

"Morning sweetie!" said her mother. Marissa finished her breakfast in a matter of minutes and grabbed her backpack. She ran outside and hopped onto her bike. She rode to the high school, and locked her bike up. She then went to her locker and headed to the library. She managed to finish her homework seconds before the bell rang, and she sprinted to class. She sat in her seat at the back, and only partly listened as Mr. Biggs droned on about the joys of English literature. She got out a piece of paper, and started doodling Danny Phantom style, only of Brittany in ghost form.

"**Miss Terrence!**" exclaimed Mr. Biggs, slamming a ruler on her desk. Marissa jumped, and fell out of her seat. The class laughed, and her face burned in humiliation. It was clear the teacher had called her name more than once. She scrambled back into her seat, and grabbed her doodle, which actually looked pretty good. "Miss Terrence, could you explain to me why you weren't paying attention?"

"I had a rough day yesterday," Marissa answered. This wasn't a lie, seeing as it wasn't everyday a girl got captured by characters from her favorite TV show.

"You should at least be _trying_ to pay attention then," he reprimanded. "What were you doing instead?"

"Doodling," Marissa muttered. The class laughed again.

The teacher shot her a look, and she held out the drawing for him to take. Mr. Biggs accepted it and glanced at the drawing. He saw the black haired girl in a black outfit with a strange symbol. "What is this?" he demanded.

Marissa blushed and mumbled something. "What was that?" Mr. Biggs said.

"It's my friend drawn in Danny Phantom form," Marissa said. The class laughed again, and Mr. Biggs shot them a fake reprimanding look. Everyone knew he had always hated Marissa, for he had taught them last year.

"I'll be keeping this," said Mr. Biggs coldly, and he walked back to his desk. "Pay attention from now on, or its detention."

"Yes Mr. Biggs," said Marissa with a sigh. The bell rang soon after, and she went to her locker. During Art next period with Miss Leister, Marissa drew her heart out during self portraits. The bell rang again and Marissa went back to her locker. She grabbed her lunch and went to the table classified as the "loser" table, AKA her table. She was just about to start her turkey sandwich, when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she said.

"Marissa, I'm so glad I could get a hold of you!" exclaimed Brittany's voice. She sounded as if she hadn't slept at all, and was slightly depressed. She also seemed anxious.

"What is it Brit, you know I'm in school," said Marissa.

"That's why I waited until I was sure you were in lunch," said Brittany. "I've been waiting for a few hours, but Danny said to wait so you wouldn't get in trouble."

"Too late for that," muttered Marissa. "I have Mr. Biggs again."

"Ooh, I'm sorry," said Brittany sympathetically. "Look, it's real important that you know. You know how Vlad separated me from my ghost half and then destroyed it?"

"Yeah," Marissa said, and she took a bite of sandwich. "What of it?"

"He didn't actually destroy her. The powder gave him complete control, and now she's robbing a bunch of places. Danny's afraid that she'll come after you, so keep an eye out!" said Brittany.

Marissa dropped her sandwich. "WHAT?!" she exclaimed. "You have to do something!"

"Like what?" asked Brittany. "Danny, Sam, Jazz, Val, Tucker, Dani, and I have been brainstorming all night."

Marissa sighed, and then her eyes sparkled with an idea. "Here's what you have to do…" she said.

"That sounds like a great idea! Thanks," said Brittany. "I'll go tell Danny now. Bye, and keep a look out!"

"Bye," said Marissa, and she hung up her cell phone. She was about to start eating again when the bell rang. "Just great," she muttered exasperatedly, and threw her lunch away. Marissa reentered the school and went into the girl's locker room for gym. She changed into her uniform and removed her necklace because of the no jewelry rule. Once she was dressed in the green t-shirt and black shorts, she went into the gym, completely forgetting about her bracelet.

The teacher, Mrs. Brooks, called role, and then sent them on a warm up. Marissa's mind was so wrapped up with what Brittany had told her that her running was slower than normal. Once she got back, Mrs. Brooks yelled, "Terrence! No jewelry!"

Marissa felt her face pale as her gaze, along with the rest of the class's rested upon her red and black bracelet. "But Mrs. Brooks-!"

"No buts Terrence!" said Mrs. Brooks. "Rules are rules."

"You don't understand!" exclaimed Marissa.

"I think it's you that doesn't understand," said Mrs. Brooks. "This rule has been around for years."

The girl's mind was racing; how would she get out of this dilemma now! The bracelet was both saving her life and keeping her from falling under Vlad's mind control, but she couldn't tell the teacher that. "Well, what are you waiting for?" demanded Mrs. Brooks.

"I, um…" said Marissa quietly, and then she, along with everyone in the class let out a shriek as three glowing green vultures flew through the ceiling. They wore red fez hats that Marissa recognized. She screamed in fear as they grabbed her by the arms and carried her from the building, kicking and screaming. "Let me go!" she shrieked.

"We've got orders from the Master to get you," said one in a Yiddish accent.

"Well, couldn't you have waited until I was alone so no one could see anything?" grumbled Marissa angrily. "Now I'm probably going to have to explain to everyone what you guys are!"

"The Master doesn't care," said another. "He just wants you…"

Marissa gulped, and silently prayed that word of this would reach Brittany before it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. only three more chapters to go before this story gets wrapped up. And if you know your literature, you know that I have now reached the climax in the story. Brittany's ghost form is wreaking havoc, and Marissa was just kidnapped by ghosts in front of people! How in the world will I resolve this in just three measly chapters? Will it be a fight scene, or something sneaker? I don't really know yet, but I promise it will be good! Oh, and Mr. Biggs taking Marissa's very accurate drawing of Brittany in ghost form will be an important factor in the sequel! I think...**

**Emily and Sammi**


	18. Revelations

**I know I promised you action, but you have to wait a little longer. I also reread what I had written and realized that I already had Brittany come up with Marissa's brilliant plan. XD Oopsies! Oh well, my explanation is it slipped their minds!**

**Thanks to Samantha Seldowitz, Manyara, and ArmoredSoul for being my only reviewers! You guys mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the OC's are mine! **

**Enjoy the Chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter 18:

Revelations

* * *

Brittany paced around Danny's room, cell phone in hand. The sun was still new; after all, it was only around eight o'clock. School had been cancelled due to Brittany Specter destroying parts of the building, and she had just called her friend to tell her of the issue.

"Did you tell her?" asked Danny, as he, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie entered the room. Brittany nodded. "Did she say anything?"

Brittany sighed, knowing full well the best way to tell them the idea. "Marissa gave me a great idea, but I think you need to watch a certain episode to understand it to its fullest, and why it's such a risk," she said. "And we might need to go see Clockwork about it too."

"Who?" asked both Jazz and Valerie. "I've never fought him before," added Valerie.

"He's one of my allies, and he hardly leaves the Ghost Zone," said Danny in explanation. "I have a feeling as to what you're hinting at."

"But no one else knows," Brittany pointed out. "Sure, you remember, but no one else was there in that time stream that made it back here. Besides Danny, things were revealed in the episode that weren't what you saw."

"Wait, there's more to the story?" asked Danny. "Wait, what happened to the thermos anyway?"

"Clockwork took it," Brittany answered. "And he keeps it in his lair outside of time, which Marissa and I believe isn't really that smart. But hey, he's the master of time, I'm sure he knows what will happen." She finished with a casual shrug, though it wasn't too casual due to the large dark circles under her eyes.

Sam chose to interrupt. "Wait, who are you talking about? What thermos?"

"Danny, I don't remember you trapping a ghost in a thermos and not releasing it," added Tucker.

"That's because it's an alternate timeline," Brittany said, rolling her eyes. She walked over to Danny's computer and booted it up. "What's the password?"

Danny blushed and didn't say anything. "Its Paulina Fenton," supplied Sam.

Brittany tilted her head slightly, and then suddenly grinned. She typed in "Sam Fenton" so fast that no one saw her press those specific keys. The computer instantly logged on, and she shot her arm into the air triumphantly. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" asked Jazz.

Brittany hadn't heard her over the fact that she was chanting, "I knew it!" over and over and her insides were dancing in success.

"Brit, calm down!" exclaimed Sam. The girl shut up and turned to Sam with a crazy grin on her face. Sam involuntarily took a step back, and Danny glanced at the computer. He paled as he saw it had logged on. "What's got you all chipper?"

Brittany just grinned. "Tucker," she said, motioning him forward. She lowered her voice to a whisper and brought her mouth to his ear. "Danny changed his password. Wanna guess what it is?" She seemed really excited, and the boy couldn't guess why.

"Paulina Fenton?" he said stupidly.

"What's up with you guys?" asked Brittany. "I mean, the password is obvious!" She put her finger to her chin. "My guess is you changed it near the beginning of Season Three."

No question that it was directed at Danny. "How would you know that?" he asked quietly.

Brittany smirked. "Well, first season it was 'Paulina Fenton' due to your lust towards her. Partway in Season Two though, I think it was in 'Flirting With Disaster,'" Sam opened her mouth to interrupt, but Brittany raised a hand. "No, I didn't show you that episode. Anyway, I think the password was changed in that episode to 'Valerie Fenton.' Then in 'Beauty Marked' and especially 'Double Cross My Heart' Danny's true feeling were revealed to the viewers, which would place the final changing of the password to the end of Season Two."

Tucker raised a hand slowly. "We don't know the names of Danny's adventures by name. Can you explain those episode names?"

"Certainly," said Brittany in reply, quite cheerfully in fact. Danny started twidling his thumbs nervously, having some idea what happened in each episode. "'Flirting With Disaster' was the episode where Danny and Valerie were dating. Yes, I know it was like a week or so, but we watched it in a thirty minute time period. At the end, Valerie broke up with Danny, only because she didn't want her ghost fighting with Danny Phantom to endanger 'the helpless boy she thought he was.'" Brittany sniggered, and Danny shot a glance at Valerie, clearly unaware of that being the reason. "Ironic, no?"

"Yeah, protecting me from myself. I wonder how that can be pulled off," said Danny with a short laugh, shooting a glare at Brittany. She realized that he didn't want her to reveal the password, and she grinned evilly.

"'Beauty Marked' was the Beauty Pageant with Dora and Aragon. That's when Danny first realized his crush on the one, the only…" Brittany paused dramatically, and Danny's eyes widened. The others all wanted to know what she was going to say. "S-!"

Danny rushed over to her and placed a hand on her mouth. "Maybe we should go back to the situation at hand and how to defeat Brittany's ghost half."

Brittany frowned and moved her hands up to grasp his. With a sharp jerk, she pulled him from her and backed away. After she caught her breathe, she smirked at him and said, "Then, in 'Double Cross My Heart' 'Gregor' started dating Sam and Danny got jealous. That was the next clue. Of course, we've known Sam's feelings for him since like episode one, but were sure of it in 'Reign Storm' when Sam tried to tell him before he left to fight Pariah Dark. So Danny's password is obviously 'Sam Fenton.'"

"Wait, you like me?" asked Sam. "Like, like me like me?"

"Yep," said Danny, sweeping her into a kiss. Brittany smiled for a second and then paled, slapping herself in the head.

"I'm an idiot!" she moaned. "You're not supposed to get together until 'Phantom Planet' in a month. The whole time stream will be messed up!"

"The future isn't set in stone," said Dani. "You can do whatever you want with it."

"Anyway, what episode are we seeing?" asked Jazz.

Brittany entered the internet explorer and went to one of the many websites that featured the specific episode. The turned to face them as the video began to load. "Now, don't bias your opinions of yourselves as you watch this. Valerie, I hope you learn something. Tucker, I hope you learn not to be a baby. Jazz, you'll see what really happened to get Danny replaced. Danny, I hope you pay attention to the ending! Sam, remember that everyone deserves a second chance. Oh, and Dani, I know you didn't exactly exist during this, but pay attention as well!"

"What's all that supposed to mean?" asked Valerie.

"It all happens in 'The Ultimate Enemy,'" she replied, and started the clip. The group watched intensely for the next hour, while Brittany watched for hidden clues the episode might have had that she and Marissa hadn't already spotted. Having no such luck, she occupied herself with sending text messages to Marissa under the desk. Once the episode was over, all viewers were gazing at Danny open mouthed. "And that's what really happened," she concluded, exiting the computer.

"Wait, your plan is to trap her in a thermos?" asked Danny.

"Technically its Marissa's plan," pointed out Brittany. "But yeah."

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she asked, whipping it open and holding it to her ear.

"Hello Brittany," said a voice that chilled her to the bones.

"Why are you calling me Vlad?" she asked icily. The others glanced curiously at her.

The man chuckled. "Nothing out of the ordinary, I just sent out my vultures to retrieve my servant from Florida. I do believe she's in class now too…"

"No…" gasped Brittany, realizing what no one else had. "Not again you fruit loop!"

"And I'm going to have to have my pets remove that life saver of hers as well. She may only have had two hours with the poison in her system, but I can speed it up if I want," said Vlad. "I hope you've been enjoying watching your other self rob all those places. Trust me; it can only get worse…" With an evil laugh, Vlad hung up the phone.

Brittany set her cell down and started to pace around the room once more. After a few minutes, she turned to Team Phantom. "We have a problem," she said. "Vlad sent his ghost vultures to capture Marissa during school, so people saw the ghosts take her. Also, he's going to remove the bracelet again."

The whole group paled and turned to Danny for instructions.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, is it the 18th chapter already? I was laughing at myself when I was writing this because by the time I got to them watching TUE, I realized that I had taken away Brittany's ghost powers! I had to edit the whole thing and change her reactions to things! I had been asking my beta (Samantha Seldowitz) what I should be having Brittany do while the others watched the clip (involving her powers of course) when I was like "I just remembered that I took away Brit's ghost powers!" We were both laughing at my idiocy. I'm thinking ahead to the sequel already! Thanks for reading this far, and the fight scene is coming up soon!**

**Emily**


	19. The Battle Part One

**What a winter break this has been! I finally got my ears pierced, and my writing has been put on a temporary hold. I've had this chapter written for a while, and I sent it to Samantha Seldowitz, but due to her long hiatus of reading my work (no offence Sammi) I asked Manyara if she would do me a favor and proofread the chapter. So here it is, part one of the final battle. A few details that Manyara brought up will be explained at the end.**

**Thanks to pHaNtOmFuRy, Manyara (thank you SO much), ArmoredSoul, Queen B of Randomness, and luckygirl777. You guys all made me so happy, and helped me write this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or _Spiderman_. The main OCs belong to Samantha Seldowitz, but were adopted by me. You'll see why I included _Spiderman_ in there later.**

**Enjoy part one of the finale!**

* * *

"Let me go!" exclaimed Marissa in a final effort as they approached Vlad's mansion in Amity. "I'm useless. I can't even hit the slowest person in school in Dodge ball! I'm horrible at anything athletic. Vlad has no use for me!" By then they had phased into the large mansion.

"Oh shut up already child!" yelled Vlad as he appeared in front of her. Marissa jumped slightly and realized that the vultures had left. She rubbed her wrists where she had been held and straightened the shorts of her uniform. She then glared at him, but kept her mouth shut just in case. "You arrived much sooner than I thought," Vlad paused and looked down on her. "Ah well…" he brought his hand forward at inhuman speed and grabbed her wrist, the one with the bracelet.

The girl twisted in his grip, but he succeeded in turning it intangible and slipped it off her wrist. Her eyes flashed red for a moment and she fell to her knees. "Please…" she begged quietly, head hanging down. "Don't make me hurt them!"

Vlad laughed menacingly. "What a marvelous idea! And to make sure the clock is ticking…" He took out a device from under his cloak and held it up to her. He pressed the large red button and her body suddenly filled with electricity. The force of it raising her into the air as she began to convulse, her screams certainly being audible all throughout the town.

"What-what did you do?" she gasped, hands grasping her stomach in memory of the horrible pain. Her eyes flashed red once more, but lingering a while longer. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes. A second later her eyes were blue once more.

"I only made the poison work faster," Vlad said with a cruel laugh, "and made my control over you more precise. Now you will know exactly what you are doing as you are forced to cater to my every whim and need."

"You'll never get away with this!" Marissa exclaimed, glaring up at the man with her last bit of strength. "Danny will stop you! He always does! Just you wait!"

"My dear girl, he doesn't stand a chance," said Vlad. He clapped his hands and the room was filled with a pink mist. A black shadow suddenly appeared, though the mist made it so that Marissa could not make out the being. The mist slowly cleared and she gasped, now standing face to face with her best friend's ghost half. The only difference was that the specter had glowing red eyes instead of green. Vlad pressed a button on the device, and Marissa's vision went fuzzy, and before she knew it, everything went black. The last thing she was aware of was Vlad's maniacal laughter.

* * *

Danny and Dani soared through the air, Valerie following close behind. Brittany was balancing on the back of Val's hover board, because none of the teens could convince her to stay out of danger. Deaf to their pleas she claimed that it was all her fault, and she was prepared to set it right. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz had opted to stay behind, standing guard at the Fenton Portal in case Vlad took this as an opportunity to kill Jack.

"Brittany, are you sure about this?" Danny asked, worry lacing his voice. He had a reason to be worried. After all, she didn't have any line of defense.

"I think so," she whispered, closing her eyes for a moment. She thought of how happy she'd been upon receiving her powers, how carefree she'd felt. Now, she realized the true moral of the entire show, the one that Marissa had been trying to push on her for several years. The very same line that came from _Spiderman,_ one of the best movies of all time. "With great power comes great responsibility," she said quietly, her eyes becoming determined. "I lost that power, and now I'm responsible for everything it does!"

"Nice motto," said Dani cheerfully. Yet as the mansion approached her eyes hardened and she said, "Watch out _father_, you don't stand a chance."

They paused above the roof, and Danny turned to them. "I'll take Vlad. Dani, you take Marissa, but be careful. We don't want to get her hurt. Valerie, you help Dani, but also, keep an eye on Brittany. She's determined to face herself alone." They all nodded, and Dani helped the two humans phase into the building. Danny split from them, heading down one end to where he was certain Vlad would be. The other three went to the basement, where, according to Val's locater, Brittany Specter and Marissa were waiting. **(1)**

* * *

Being the most experienced, Danny easily made it to Vlad before the others got anywhere. "I don't believe you!" he cried, swing a punch at the older man. Vlad simply turning intangible, rising up to the middle of the room.

"Dear little badger, do you honestly think I'd do all this without a plan?" Vlad said, flying forward and grabbing the second Halfa by the throat. "Say you'll join me, and your friends, not to mention yourself, will be spared."

"I'll-never-join-you!" choked Danny between gasps, his hands clawing at his throat. He brought a foot forward to give himself enough propulsion to kick the man, but Vlad had predicted that, binding his body with ectoplasmic bonds.

"You'll think differently after you watch your friends perish," he said cruelly, carrying the boy down and using the glowing goo to strap him to the wall. He used a remote to turn on a screen, separated into three sections. The first showed Dani fighting Marissa, who was using the fact she wouldn't harm her as an advantage. Valerie was unconscious on the floor beside them. The second showed Brittany and her ghost half facing off, the beaten Brittany bruised and barely capable of standing. Last showed the Fenton Portal, where Skulker was battling Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

"NO!" cried Danny, struggling in his bonds. "Think about the future! Do you really think I'd be willing to join you after everyone I love is gone?"

Vlad chuckled and turned to the boy. "I don't intend on killing them, just injuring them so deeply that they'll never be the same again. Except maybe Miss Samantha, I might have Skulker kill her."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Danny yelled angrily, struggling even harder now.

"I don't think you're in a position to be giving orders," said Vlad cruelly. "So once more, will you renounce your father and join me?"

"I'd rather die," said Danny. Vlad and shocked him, forcing the rings of light to appear. Leaving him exhausted in his human form.

"You'll think differently when the battle's over," Vlad said. "Oh, and while you watch, I think I know someone else you care for who should get to know you better."

Danny's eyes widened, and he said, "You are one seriously crazed up fruit loop! Just because she watches all this happen, do you think she'll love you?"

"She will if she sees me rescuing everyone at the last second, but still being too late to stop your father's demise," Vlad said. He disappeared just as the three ghost vultures appeared, carrying Maddie Fenton. They dropped her on the floor and flew off, seconds before a glowing green shield spread around the room.

"Danny!" Maddie cried, rushing over to her son. She tried pulling at his bonds, but to no avail. "What happened?"

* * *

Dani successfully managed to phase the three into the basement, where as predicted the two girls were waiting for them. Seconds after she had released the two humans, Marissa did two back hand springs and a jump kick, knocking the ghost girl against the wall. She stood up just as Valerie took out an ecto gun and took aim. "Valerie, remember, we can't hurt her," said Dani urgently. The older girl nodded, taking out a stun gun. She aimed and took fire, but the red-eyed girl was too fast, turning intangible and disappeared from view. **(2)**

She reappeared behind Valerie and struck before Danielle could issue any warning. The girl fell to the ground, instantly becoming unconscious. "Valerie!" the young girl cried, her eyes narrowing at the brainwashed girl. "You're going down!"

"I don't think so," replied Marissa. Her voice was deathly calm, as if she was simply reading a book. She did another flip and disappeared from sight, reappearing just before she kicked the younger girl once more. Dani crashed into the wall and held her hand to her side, instantly in pain.

Marissa ran to strike again but Danielle was prepared, turning intangible and sinking into the ground. She leaned against a wall and caught her breath, silently thinking, _"This fight is going to be impossible!"_

* * *

Brittany activated her Specter Deflector as she walked over to her alternate identity, eyes gleaming hatefully. "I don't want to hurt you," she said slowly, and the two girls began to circle each other.

"What a pity, that's exactly what I want to do," said Specter, her hands becoming inflamed with ectoplasm before thrusting it at the girl, knocking her into the air. Brittany landed with a crash, several burns visible on her body.

She took out an ecto gun and stood, facing her foe. "That's it, you're going down!" she cried before rushing head on.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I think that is one of the most eventful scenes I have ever written, minus the one in DannyPhantomFreeek's Fenton Files: The Search which I am beta-ing/writing. I would not have all this descriptive language if not for Manyara, who successfully spiced up my limited 8th grade vocabulary. Now, I have a few explanations.**

**(1) Marissa DOES register on Valerie's ghost scanner for a reason. The poison chemical thing he gave her is made with ectoplasm, though he didn't tell them that. So therefore, the ectoplasm in her system shows up on the scanners. **

**(2) The reason Marissa can turn intangible and invisible are those are a ghost's most basic powers. As she has some ectoplasm in her system, she gains those two powers, especially because Vlad just sped up the process and the ectoplasm in multiplying.**

**While I'm on an explanation spree, I'll explain how the chemical is a poison. It is made from Vlad's ectoplasm, allowing only him to control her. The human body cannot contain that much ectoplasm and still run normally, so it will effect the major organs in a certain amount of time. The reason this does not happen to Danny, Dani, or Vlad is that the ectoplasm binded with their DNA, making it work with the body instead of against it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, and I bet you were surprised to see Maddie come in. Actually, I was too. Next chapter will have some of the fight scene with Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Skulker, with a little Jack in there too (most likely). It will also switch back and forth between scenes. I'm not sure, but the rest of the battle may or may not take several chapters. It depends on how detailed I make it.**

**Emily**


	20. The Battle Part Two

**Do I have an excuse for five month hiatus? Not a valid one. After months of obsessing over Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, and CardCaptor Sakura, I have finally taken the time to write this chapter. After all, what better way to end the school year?**

**On that note, I graduate from middleschool on Friday! And my birthday is today! WOOHOO! I'm finaly fourteen! **

**So reviewies: you get cake. This yummy reward goes to Queen of ****Randomness,JonasGil712, lukgrl777, and Samantha Seldowitz. Special thanks to Sammi for helping me plan several spots in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer. DP is Butch Hartman's. Brittany and Marissa are Sammi's. Whatever I get for my birthday is mine. Got it?**

* * *

Chapter 20:

The Battle Part 2

* * *

Tucker leaned against the wall against the Fenton Portal, fiddling with his PDA. "Why aren't we helping Danny again?" he questioned, not looking up from the device in his hand as he directed the question to the two females in the room. Sam shook her head and rolled her eyes at Jazz.

"Because, dimwit, someone needs to make sure Vlad doesn't send his cronies to do anything to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton while Danny's off fighting him," Sam said.

"But why do all of us have to stay here?" Tucker whined. Jazz sighed, deciding to save Sam the torment of answering, knowing that she would most likely strangle the techno geek if he asked any more stupid questions.

"Because you can hack into Skulker's gear, I know all the weapons, and Sam's skilled with the thermos," she answered simply. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but she held up a hand to stop him. "Tucker, just watch the portal."

"I am!" he protested indignantly, his eyes still trained on whatever game he was engaged in.

"Sure you are," Sam said sarcastically. "Tucker, put that stupid game away before I trash your PDA."

Tucker's eyes widened and he held the device against his chest. "She didn't mean it, baby, nothing's going to happen to you," he said to it.

"Oh, I meant it," Sam said. Tucker gulped and began whispering reassurances to his PDA. Neither noticed as the portal doors began to shake, even as Jazz began eyeing it warily.

"Uh, guys," she said, he voice nearly an octave higher. The two didn't hear her. "Guys?" The squeak was louder this time, yet there was still no response. The doors began to start to slowly slide apart. "Sam! Tucker! The portals opening!"

That brought the desired reaction, as the two spun around to face the now open portal, where Skulker's face was staring out at them.

"We are so doomed," the two said in unison. Skulker's laugh made their prediction seem all the more probable.

* * *

Danielle took one last deep breath before phasing back through the ceiling, remaining invisible as Marissa searched for her. "Looking for me?" the young hybrid teased casually, her mind spinning as she used this distraction to come up with a way to defeat the teen without injuring her.

"I was wondering where you went," Marissa commented lightly as she spun to face the halfa, her red eyes flashing. "I was afraid you would do nothing but hide-and-seek."

"I prefer tag," Danielle said, swinging a punch at Marissa. Her eyes glowed blue, as did her fist as she landed the punch on Marissa's side. Ice crept from the clone's hand and onto Marissa's side, ceasing to form once Danielle pulled her arm away in shock. The blue refused to fade, and Dani shivered once. "Ice . . . ?" she mumbled in confusion, before her eyes sparkled, remembering how Danny had ice powers. "I think this just got a whole lot easier," she said with a wide grin, sweeping her foot so she knocked down the other girl.

Ice immediately started to form, locking Marissa's feet to the ground. Danielle placed her hands on other girl's chest and allowed the blue to flow over her body, quickly encasing her in a thick layer of crystal clear ice. She rubbed her hands together upon finishing, and clenched her eyes shut in an effort to suppress her new power. The blue faded slowly before disappearing altogether, and she quickly made her way over to the fallen huntress.

Dani quickly removed the girl's helmet and felt for a pulse on the carotid artery, silently praying that the girl would be okay. She let out a sigh of relief as she felt the small thump-thump of the teen's heart, even though Valerie did not regain consciousness. "I'll be back soon," she promised quietly, knowing it wouldn't be worth the effort to try to carry both bodies, and it would be easier if she got Danny to help her. Her eyes darted over to the frozen Marissa, confidence gleaming in the clone's emerald eyes. "I'm going to find that antidote."

* * *

Brittany charged at her former alter ego, the anger clear in her eyes. In rapid succession, she sent off powerful blasts. The first few hit their mark, but Specter was smarter than that, quickly rectifying a shield before she could get any more damage. Brittany quickly changed directions before she would bump into the green wall.

"Specter, think about what you're doing!" she pleaded, sidestepping an ectoblast that had been aimed near her head. "You're part of me, and I would never hurt anyone! Please, stop for a moment to see what you're really dong!"

Her words had been right on time—Specter had been but a moment away from shooting a deadly blast at the girl's chest. The glow remained around the ghost's hand as her eyes flickered momentarily to purple. Brittany held her breath as the colors kept changing, before finally settling on purple once more.

"What—what have I done?" Specter whispered, instantly absorbing the energy and bringing her hands to her head. She slowly sank to her knees and put her head in her hands. Brittany noticed glowing tears were cascading down her cheeks, landing on the cracked concrete flooring with a quite pitter-pat.

She turned off the Specter Deflector and walked towards her separated alter ego, careful not to make any sudden movements. Brittany knelt down next to her and gave the ghost a hug, allowing several tears to fall down her own cheeks. "It'll be alright, I promise," Brittany whispered. Specter nodded slightly, her eyes switching from purple to brown for a quick moment. "Your eyes . . ." Brittany commented in confusion, and Specter looked up at her.

"Yours too," Specter whispered. Indeed, Brittany's own eyes were switching from brown to purple. Tears continued to fall, one moment glowing, one moment not, from both girls, making small puddles on the gray flooring. Too lost in their thoughts, the two didn't notice they were floating into the air until they were several feet up, and that was only when they became surrounded by a bright lavender glow.

"What do you think is going on?" Brittany wondered. The glow brightened, forcing both girls to shade their eyes. They felt a tingling sensation throughout their entire beings and closed their eyes as one, allowing it to take over. The tingling grew stronger and Brittany opened her eyes a little, her fuzzy brain becoming puzzled as she noticed she was wearing a black ensemble with a strange symbol on it. _'My symbol,'_ she realized after a moment, and she forced her eyes open the rest of the way. She was in Specter form, that much was obvious, and she was still surrounded by the strange lavender energy. Memories started coursing from her head and the energy expanded slightly before releasing, resulting in a large burst of purple energy, almost like an expanding shield, pushing everything to the edges of the room.

Vlad's equipment was most likely damaged beyond repair, if the shower of sparks had any meaning. The lights had gone out—his control center was probably somewhere down here too. As she surveyed the damage through her glowing eyes, Brittany finally felt the wave of exhaustion hit her. Her eyes fluttered slightly before closing and she de-transformed in midair, causing her to fall with a thump to the ground.

* * *

Danielle chose to remain invisible, silently praying she would not run into Vlad (or any of his cronies) along the way. "Now, if I were an evil fruit loop, where would I keep the antidote to a deadly poison?" she muttered aloud. She phased from room to room, searching for something that might give away its location.

After a time, she hovered into Vlad's room, if the large painting of Maddie Fenton over by the dresser was any clue. "Don't tell me . . ." she grinned, gliding over to the painting and lifting it off of the screws supporting it. She placed it on the floor and noticed that there was a safe behind it. She smirked, then frowned, noticing that a combination would be needed, if the glowing green shield surrounding it was any clue.

Danielle changed back to human and landed on the carpet, walking over to Vlad's calendar in search of dates. She skimmed through each month, before noticing a date that was circled, starred, highlighted, etc so many times that her eyes were drawn to it. "Maddie's birthday . . ." she read aloud. Dani shrugged, knowing it was as good a guess as any, and went back over to the safe. She entered the date, a smile forming on her lips as the door opened with a satisfying click. Her grin broadened as she spotted a small vial, labeled with a sticky note christening it "antidote". "Could he be any more painfully obvious?" she wondered as she grabbed the vial.

Dani transformed back into her ghost form and phased back through the different rooms in the direction of the basement/lab. When she was one floor away, she noticed the ground rocking as things fell over and the lights went out. It only lasted a matter of seconds, but Danielle quickly increased her speed and made it into the basement just as the lavender colored light was fading. She used ectoplasm to see as she flew over to Valerie and Marissa, and quickly thawed the ice around Marissa's mouth.

"Open wide," she quipped as the girl breathed, and quickly poured the antidote in. Marissa coughed a bit and Danielle began thawing out the rest of her body. The red eyes flashed once before returning to their original blue, and the ice became a puddle of water. "Are you okay?" Dani asked.

"F-fine," Marissa said, before her eyes fluttered and closed. In seconds, she had lost consciousness. Danielle sighed, and dragged her over to where she had left Valerie.

"Just great, are there any other unconscious teenagers?" Danielle asked rhetorically, as if daring one to pop up in front of her. A loud thud responded to her question, and Danielle turned to see Brittany passed out halfway across the room. She sighed and carried her over to the other two, shaking her head slightly at the oddity. "Anyone else want to pop up unconscious?" she dared the air. Silence greeted her. "I thought so."

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I've resolved two of my fight scenes. And poor Danielle...I really have no idea how she's going to move all of those teens. This was actually pretty fun to write, and now I only need to finish the Skulker battle, Danny and Maddie's conversation, and...whatever I'm going to do with Vlad. But this story is nearly wrapped up. I predict The Battle will only have one more part, and then I might put in an epilogue.**

**Oh, and I know that putting Maddie there made no sense, but I wrote this nearly half a year ago. So don't blame my writing style back then (instead, notice how much I've improved!)**

**And I'll try to update again in the next week or so, cause my goal is to finish all my fanfiction so i can start some anime stuff.**

**Besides, it's my birthday, and I want to relax a bit.**

**Ja ne!**

**Emily**


	21. The Battle Part Three

**Hey, long time no see! I feel so guilty about not updating anything, but I've been in a funk where I had difficulty writing anything DP. But I think I'm over it! This chapter if 2002 words, and I still haven't finished this huge battle, but it's finally getting somewhere. I can't wait to finish the next chapter! But then again (if my predictions are correct...), that means that I'd be nearly finished with this story. I think that there's two to three chapters left...it depends on how my writing goes.**

**Thanks to the following: Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**, **ox'Jonas-Girl'xo**, **TPcrazy, and Queen B of Randomness. Thank you so much for sticking with this story! And since I'm now in high school and I've attended my first ever live football game, I'm going to award you with a virtual gift that relates to football. You get a pair of sweaty gym socks that Dash randomly seems to carry around. And yes, I'm pretty sure he has enough for all of you. Actually, you could all get doubles if you want...nah, I'm just kidding! You guys get a copy of Kwan's poem "The Clouds All Look Like Footballs" (and please correct me if I got the title wrong, it's been forever since I've watched DP.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or related characters. I do not own the OCs in this either. They are the creations of the fabulous Samantha Seldowitz, who has graciously given me the permission to conclude this story for her since chapter six. May you always be awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

**The Battle - Part 3**

* * *

The fight wasn't going well, that much was certain. Skulker had destroyed Tucker's PDA right away, destroying their best line of defense. Then he had sent off a flurry of missiles at them, leaving scorch marks and destroyed lab equipment everywhere. Tucker was already unconscious on the floor—a particularly brutal ectoblast had struck him in the stomach, causing him to pass out from the pain. Jazz, who was garbed in the Fenton Peeler, was too fast for many of Skulker's attacks, but it was impossible to dodge everything. Sam, however, was clearly doing the best, as she was the most physically fit of the three.

"Tin can for brains, you still haven't hit me!" she taunted as she cart wheeled over a blast.

"Stay still you wench!" Skulker growled.

* * *

"Danny!" Maddie cried, rushing over to her son. She tried pulling at his bonds, but to no avail. "What happened?"

"The Wisconsin Ghost kidnapped me!" Danny said on a whim, breaking into fake sobs to increase the moment. "I was so scared!"

"Don't worry Danny," Maddie said comfortingly, running her hand through her son's hair. "I tear that Wisconsin Ghost apart for you, molecule by molecule!"

"You will?" he asked, hope shining in his eyes. Danny knew he was overdoing it, but it was worth it if Vlad ended up getting pissed. Besides, he _would_ like to see his mom trying to destroy his archenemy for once.

"Of course, sweetie," Maddie said. There was a sudden sound of static, and they both turned their eyes to the wall, where a TV screen had been switched on. It was blank for a few moments before a scene appeared. It made Danny's heart sink.

The hidden camera was obviously somewhere on the ceiling of the basement/lab of his house. Skulker was floating in the middle of the room, holding Sam up by the neck. Her hands were trying to pry him off, but he could tell that it was hopeless. So could she. Tucker was collapsed on the floor, his body bruised and battered. He was clearly unconscious. Hoping for something better, he turned his attention to Jazz. She was next to the Fenton portal, slouched up against the wall. There was a smear of blood from halfway up the wall that fell down to where she laid, her head lolling to the side. A small stream of blood was sliding down the wall to the tile floor.

"No!" he cried, tears streaming down his face as he watched Sam struggling with what was left of her life. All Maddie could do was watch with wide eyes. Just as the light was about to leave his best friend's eyes, their was a burst of pink colored smoke. The form of Vlad Plasmius appeared on screen, conveniently staring straight at the "hidden" camera.

"Skulker, let her go!" Vlad said in false heroism, putting his hands on his hips in a "heroic" pose.

"Not in your afterlife, Plasmius!" Skulker cried. The situation was the only thing that stopped Danny from laughing, because it was painstakingly obvious to him that this was all an act. Then again, he had never considered Vlad an accomplished actor, and Skulker, well, he supposed that said for itself. It sounded like he was reading from a script.

"Then I'll be forced to defeat you!" Vlad said, overdramatizing it as he formed a violet ecto-beam in his hand. He shot it at Skulker's chest, making him drop the now unconscious Sam. Danny noticed that the blast had grazed her chest.

"Sam!" he cried. His eyes flashed green in anger. "I'll kill him!" he exclaimed, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Danny!" Maddie scolded, her face cross. "The Wisconsin Ghost just saved your friend's life! You need to be more gracious."

"Saved it?!" Danny repeated incredulously. "He was behind the whole thing! He _ordered _Skulker to attack them."

"That's absurd!" Maddie said. "He saved Sam's life and all you can do is look for conspiracies that aren't there!"

Danny screamed in frustration. "You don't know him like I do! You haven't seen him in action like I have!" he protested.

"Danny!" a voice called softly from beyond the door. "Is that you?"

His ears perked up and he strained himself to listen. Maddie opened her mouth to continue arguing, but he said, "Quiet, I think I heard something." Her brow furrowed but she complied. Danny knew his mom hadn't heard what he had, due to his intensified hearing, but she would have to trust him on this. He raised his voice and said, "I'm here!"

He heard the sound of running before someone skidded to a stop outside the door. "Danny! Are you okay?!" He smiled as he recognized the voice.

"I'm fine," he said. "Danielle, do you think you could knock down the door?"

"I can try," the girl said. She took a deep breath before launching a kick at the door. It fell in, and a very human looking Danielle came running in. Danny raised an eyebrow. "What, you thought I wouldn't notice the ghost shield?"

"Well, you're not known for your good sense," Danny said with a smirk.

She scowled. "Ha ha, very funny." She quickly sized up the room, looking for any was of escape. "Since when does a billionaire have a nearly impenetrable room in his mansion?" she asked.

Danny snorted. "Since he's a seriously crazed up fruit loop, that's when," he said.

Dani broke out into a grin. "True that," she said.

"Danny, who's this?" Maddie asked curiously, her body tensed. The two black haired teens froze and turned to face Maddie.

"Um, I'm Danielle, or Dani with an 'I,'" she said nervously, looking at Danny in panic. "And I'm, uh…."

"She's a…..uh……friend," Danny said. "I met her through Valerie."

"And I know Valerie because…..uh……" she looked toward Danny for help.

"They're neighbors," Danny said after a moment of internal debate. "I went over to Valerie's for a school project and that's where I met Dani."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Danielle," Maddie said. "I'm Maddie Fenton, Danny's mom."

Dani nodded politely before she noticed the television screen. It showed the empty lab of Fentonworks. "Why's there a hidden camera in your basement?" she asked Danny.

He looked up sharply. "Uh oh," he said in dawning horror. "Plasmius is on his way back."

"What?!" Dani shrieked. "Marissa, Valerie, and Brittany are all unconscious downstairs! I left them to go look for you!"

"Their unconscious?" Danny said. She nodded, and he groaned. "This is bad. What happened?"

"Val and I fought Marissa, and then she knocked Valerie unconscious. I managed to freeze Marissa, and then I found the antidote to the poison. She fell unconscious and then Brittany passed out from her battle with Specter. I don't know what happened with that."

He frowned. "Dani, do you think you could get rid of these bonds? I can't get through the ghost shield with them on."

"I can try," she said optimistically. Maddie watched the young girl curiously as she walked up to her son and placed her hands on the glowing green bonds. A glow began to surround her hands as she breathed deeply. Her brow furrowed in concentration, but nothing happened. "Sorry Danny, but I'm not strong enough," she said after a long moment of struggle.

"That's okay," he said soothingly. He thought back. "Did you say that you _froze_ Marissa?"

Danielle smiled. "Yep. It completely surprised me, but I took your advice, and I was able to control it. I don't think I can do it like this though."

He nodded, before turning to his mom. "Mom, please don't freak out. Danielle's only going to help me, she wouldn't hurt us."

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked, looking between the two that looked too alike to just be acquaintances. Danny nodded to the younger girl, who got in a ready stance. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going ghost!" Dani exclaimed. Maddie gasped in shock as the ring of light formed around the child's waist, separating so that it encased her entire body. Just as soon as it had started, it was over. She had transformed into a younger (and female) version of Danny Phantom, Maddie's worst enemy.

"But—how?" Maddie gasped out, stepping back in fear. She had seen how powerful Danny Phantom could be, and she wondered how strong his sister was.

"I got if from genetics," Dani said. She noticed that Maddie's eyes were locked on her symbol. "See, I'm sort of……well…….I'm a clone of Danny Phantom."

"A clone?" Maddie said. "But how did you get through the ghost shield?"

Dani looked uncomfortable. "She's half human," Danny answered. She looked at him gratefully from where she was floating. "Dani, could you try to freeze it maybe? I might be able to break it."

"I'll do my best," she said. She held out a hand and waited patiently. Her eyes changed to an icy blue, the same color that now surrounded her hand. Taking deep breaths, she directed the frost to surround the ecto-bonds. Soon, the only thing surrounding Danny was a thick ring of ice.

"Thanks," Danny said. He flexed his arms and nodded to her. She grabbed Maddie as he thrust his arms apart, shattering the ice. Danielle turned them intangible just in time, and they made it out without any cuts from the ice. Danny stood and stretched. "Let's get out of here."

Dani nodded and transformed back to human, and she led them from the room. "Danny, what's going on?" Maddie demanded as they wandered around Vlad's mansion. "Why are we in Vlad's mansion? And how do you _really_ know this girl?"

He sighed. "It's complicated. I'll explain everything once we're safe." He quickened his pace as Dani led the way down the stairs and into the basement. The machines were all broken and the lights were out. Danielle made a ball of ecto-energy to provide light, and they carefully maneuvered around the rubble. After a few miscalls where they mistook a pile of broken metal for the bodies, they finally found the three unconscious teens. Danny looked pleadingly at him mom, and she hurriedly checked each girls' pulse.

"They're alive," Maddie said, and the two teens sighed in relief. "Danny, can you please explain what's going on? How are Valerie and Brittany involved, and who's this girl? And why is she wearing Danny Phantom's symbol around her neck?"

"That's Marissa, Brittany's friend from Florida. She's a big fan of Danny Phantom," Danny explained carefully. "Plasmius kidnapped her so it would get to Specter, who is a good friend of Brittany's. I can't tell you anymore yet, because we're not safe yet."

Maddie nodded slowly, and a sudden groan was heard from the girls. Brittany stretched and blinked her eyes, sitting up slowly as she rubbed her aching head. "Ow," she said. She noticed Danny. "Danny, I don't see what you think is so good about duplication. I got a major head rush from those double memories, and you won't _believe_ how tiresome it is." She groaned again before examining the room. "Whoa, what happened here? Did the fight get out of hand?" Her eyes landed on Maddie and then widened in shock. "H-hi Mrs. Fenton!" she said in surprise. "I didn't know you were here."

The adult frowned. "Well I didn't know you were here. What happened? Are you alright?"

Brittany laughed deliriously. "Aside from this terrible headache, I'm perfectly fine," she said. She glanced at Valerie and Marissa. "But I'm not too sure about them," she said, and then let out a gasp. Danny and Danielle had gasped at the exact same time, and a trail of mist came from their mouths. She quickly stood up and got into a ready position identical to those of the other halfas.

"Well, well, well," the chilling and arrogant voice of Vlad Plasmius echoed around the room as it filled with a dark pink colored mist. "What do we have here…."

* * *

**AN: Wow. It's hard to believe that this battle is so long. I was going to keep going, but this made such an awesome cliffy that I couldn't resist. Besides, it's longer than normal.**

**I owe you guys the hugest apology ever! I'm so sorry for not updating any sooner! I don't even have the "I have too much homework" excuse because I have block schedule and my only classes are Geometry Honors, chorus, and Spanish 1. GO CLASS OF 1212!! ...back to the subject. I can assure you that the next update will be much MUCH sooner, because with my free time and my guilt for not updating, I've gone into a mad writing spree. So don't expect me to leave you hanging this time.**

**Give me your opinions please! My writing style keeps improving, but I'd still appreciate some constructive criticism. I need it, especially if my goal of publishing a novel before I graduate high school is to come true.**

**Adios. Emily**

* * *


End file.
